9 Lords
by Rogue Lawman
Summary: What happens when you let people who have been abused for years get together? Bad things for those who are behind it.
1. Chapter 1

9 Lords

This is the reason why nine people who have been mistreated and abused should never meet.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter: 1

Naruto walked out of the testing room with his head down. He just shook his head in shame unable to grasp where he had went wrong. The test was going so well until he had to do that stupid clone jutsu and then he had failed greatly. He walked through the door to the room he had been learning for the past year and didn't look up as he walked towards the back. "Yo Naruto man!" Kiba and the others tried to call out but then they noticed Naruto didn't have a headband. "No way."

"He didn't pass?"

"Damit the last person before him was you Shino did Iruka-sensei have a problem or something." Shino looked at Shikamaru.

"Actually Iruka-san did indeed leave the room right aftre I finished the head master needed to speak with him about something." Shikamaru hummed.

"So Mizuki was in there alone with Naruto."

"Yes."

"You don't think Mizuki-sensei failed Naruto-kun on purpose do you?"

"No tangible proof but I wouldn't put it pass the man."

"That's a dangerous game to play Shikamaru if you call him out and it proves false you could get in a lot of trouble."

"Sasuke's right buddy."

"I know Choji but what do you think happened then."

"Clone jutsu." Everyone looked at Sakura.

"You mean he still didn't have that down." Sakura shook her head.

"No Naruto-kun was still struggling two days ago remember he put himself in seclusion to practice it with no distractions."

"Sakura is correct he wouldn't even tell us where he went." Ino looked at Hinata. "Right Hinata?"

"Yeah it was surprising to say the lees."

"Well should we talk to him?"

"No Kiba he won't be in a good mood the last thing we want is to set him off."

"Right the only one's who can even come close to him when he's like that are the girls."

"I'm not sure even we could get near him after this though." Hinata nodded her head.

"Sakura's right Naruto-kun just had his dream destroyed he wont want anyone near for a bit." Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah that's what I thought."

"So we leave him be for now and figure out what happened ourselves."

"Pretty much Kiba." Kiba sighs.

"This is bullshit." Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah but we can't do much more than that at this moment." Naruto watched as almost every kid in his class ends up passing the exam and becoming ninjas. Naruto notices that the others are busy celebrating Hinata-chans passing and smiles as he sneaks out of the room.

"I don't deserve to be in that room anymore anyways."

"That's a little harsh don't you think?" Naruto growled as he turned around.

"What do you want Mizuki?" Mizuki rolls his eyes.

"First of all that's sensei at the end and second Naruto I know how much becoming a ninja means to you which is why I'm willing to share a secret extra credit option to you." Naruto in his happiness doesn't catch how suspicious this sounds.

"Really you mean I can still pass?" Mizuki smiled.

"Of course kid your fail was literally by a percent." Naruto smiled.

"I knew I had to be close." Mizuki nodded.

"Yeah so the only thing you need is to do this extra credit and boom you're a ninja."

"Then tell me what to do Mizuki-sensei."

"Alright kid."

Later that night

Naruto slowly moved towards the hokage tower. "This should be simple." All Naruto had to do was sneak into the old man's office grab a scroll and learn something off of it. Easy enough for the kid since he had practice of moving in the day without being seen so as to avoid the mobs that would try to attack him. "Now just to get inside." Naruto quickly moved through the tower which he knew better than anyone other than the hokage. Soon Naruto was inside the old man's office. "Now behind a bookshelf is the room." It takes Naruto five minutes but he finds the right one and is soon inside the hokage's personal library. "Ok the scroll is huge Mizuki said." Naruto facefaulted as he looked in the room and found it instantly. "Wow that's to simple." Naruto shrugged. "They never expected anyone in here without the hokage or someone else watching them I suppose." Naruto grabbed the scroll and hummed as he strapped it across his back. Naruto walked out of the room and replaced the bookshelf as he smiled. "Perfect."

"Naruto?" Naruto froze. "Naruto why do you have that scroll?" Naruto was panicking at this point and didn't make sense of the old man's words.

"Sorry old man but I have to pass."

"What?"

"Sexy no jutsu." Naruto vanished and in his place was a very good looking girl who only had clouds of smoke blocking her more private parts and leaving little to imagination. Sarutobi lasted all of five seconds till a massive nose bleed sent him flying head first into on of his office walls. "Sorry but I have to pass." Naruto released the jutsu and ran out of the office and easily escaped to the nearby forest. Naruto smirked. "Ok time to get that extra credit I'm sure when the old man is told why I did that to him he'll give me a pass." Naruto undid the scroll and started reading.

Two hours later

Naruto was exhausted but smiling. "Hah now I just have to wait."

"Naruto!" Naruto jumped as he turned and saw Iruka-sensei enter the clearing. Naruto smiled.

"Iruka-sensei you're here."

"Don't act all goofy at a time like this Naruto why did you steal the forbidden scroll?"

"Huh? But it's extra credit to pass the academy exam isn't it?"

"Who told you that?"

"Mizuki-sensei said if I got this scroll and learned a move from it I'd be able to pass." Iruka paled.

"That was a lie Naruto."

"What!"

"I'm sorry but there is no extra credit Naruto." Naruto looked down.

"Oh I see."

"It's a good thing I told you after all Iruka I knew you'd find the brat." The two look up and see Mizuki standing on a tree branch. "It was taking me ages to find the brat."

"Mizuki what's the meaning of this?"

"Heh Iruka you idiot this is for power when I give that scroll to my master I'll gain unlimited power."

"You used me!" Mizuki smirked.

"So who cares brat." Mizuki grabs some shuriken. "Both of you will have to die now." Mizuki flings the shuriken at Naruto who is caught off guard and can't move in time until Iruka takes the attack for him.

"Iruka-sensei!"

"Hah Iruka you idiot you'll die first it looks like." Mizuki smirks as Iruka turns to Naruto.

"Naruto run away now."

"What?"

"Now's not the time Naruto Mizuki can not get that scroll!" Naruto tears up as he turns and runs into the woods.

"You only bought him a little time Iruka I'll find him soon enough." Iruka coughed up some blood.

"That's funny I don't plan on letting you go after him at all." Mizuki smirked.

"Even at your best I'm the better of us and your already critically injured." Iruka smirked.

"That's my advantage." Mizuki rolled his eyes.

"Sure because I might underestimate you and in my believed easy victory leave myself open for attack." Iruka chuckled.

"Correct."

"Ok well I'll leave the daydreaming to you why I go get my scroll from that brat." Mizuki waves to Iruka as he runs off.

"Damn I don't know if I can get up or not." Iruka shakes his head. "Who cares I have to get up and protect Naruto and the forbidden scroll at all cost." Iruka pushes himself off the ground. "Time to prove I deserve my headband." Iruka pulls out a soldier pill and swallows it before running off.

"Where is that damn brat?" Mizuki was getting agitated by this cat and mouse game. Mizuki sighed. He was about to go ask for backup when Naruto came and blindsided him sending both of them falling to the ground below. "Damn brat!" Naruto smirked.

"I hope this hurts like hell bastard." Mizuki screamed in rage as the two crashed into the ground. Naruto hopped up quickly since he had used Mizuki's body as a cushion to protect himself from the fall. "Hah that was fun enjoy your nap traitor when you wake up you'll be in prison." Naruto smirked but it died when Mizuki started to push himself up.

"Don't get all cocky brat I'm not a ninja for nothing you know." Naruto groaned.

"Fine then I'll just kick your ass." Mizuki laughed at this.

"Well then before you die I'll tell you a secret." Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Why everyone even Iruka the hokage and your friends hate you." Naruto froze. "The reason no one loves you is because you are the nine-tailed fox that destroyed most of the village and killed so many people." Mizuki points at Naruto. "You are a monster and deserve death so for my people and village I will execute you in the name of peace." Mizuki grabbed the giant windmill shuriken from his back and spun it. "Time for you to die demon!" Mizuki flings the shuriken at the stunned boy and smirked. Naruto had so many conflicting emotions he couldn't think straight as the giant shuriken drew closer. Then just like that he was saved again as Iruka appeared and shoved him down as the shuriken hit him right in the spinal cord and he dropped like a ton of rocks.

"Iruka-sensei!" Iruka smiled at Naruto.

"I'm sorry I was to late to stop Mizuki from lying to you." Mizuki laughed.

"Oh really now who's lying you hypocrite." Iruka smiled.

"He's right about the fox but he lies when he says you are the demon." Iruka coughs up some blood. "You are Naruto Uzumaki a fellow member of our village and a child only fools like Mizuki think you a demon." Naruto stares at the ground.

"I see so that fox is inside me but not me huh?" Iruka smiles.

"Yes."

"Then how do I make them see that!?" Iruka started to cry as he looked to the ground.

"Everything you've been doing should be enough Naruto." Naruto froze.

"I see so they just hate me and refuse to see underneath their own hatred." Iruka nodded.

"I'm afraid so Naruto." Naruto picked up Iruka and sat him against a tree.

"I'll get you to the hospital soon sensei but first I need to finish with the trash." Naruto turned to Mizuki and entered his stance.

"Ha-ha you must be joking kid I'll kick your ass and make you watch me kill Iruka."

"No you won't." Everyone turned to where the voice came from to find another person. Naruto noted he was dressed like the ANBU but had a weird symbol on his mask.

"Why are you here?"

"Simple you failed us and our ally thinks we are betraying him so we must prove our sincerity to him." Mizuki growled.

"So you're going to give him my corpse as an apology."

"That about sums it up."

"Fuck you!" Mizuki pulls out a kunai. "I'll kill your ass first!" Mizuki yelled as he charged the suspicious looking ANBU member who moved at the last moment and in an instant drew his sword and slashed him across the stomach.

"You were always a stupid fool Mizuki." The man dressed like an ANBU member looked at Naruto and Iruka. "Well my job is nearly done here." Naruto was shaking as Iruka growled. "The choice is yours who lives today."

"What?" Iruka smirked.

"That's fine I'm already dead so Naruto lives."

"Iruka-sensei!" Iruka smiles.

"Go Naruto you need to get the scroll back to Hokage-sama." The man chuckled.

"I said you chose who lived not how."

"What!?"

"Simple the child has to leave the village and can't tell of what happened this night or his friends will suffer the consequences."

"This is how the world works huh." The man smiled.

"Yes."

"Naruto." Naruto smiled at Iruka.

"It's fine sensei I'll do what I always do." Naruto glared at the man. "I'll work my hardest and bring change to this world."

"Oh." Naruto nodded.

"Yes and now I know how to do it if the world only answers to power and those in charge I'll just become the strongest and take charge."

"Naruto you can't!" Naruto looked down at Iruka.

"I'm sorry sensei but I already tried to rise above everything thrown at me and if that won't work then I'll do what I must so something like this never happens again."

"Well then please do as you wish child I still must finish my job." Naruto walked out of the clearing as the man walked over to Iruka. "What a turn of events huh."

"You're a bastard." The man chuckled.

"Sure after this he will be a wanted man for the happenings of tonight." Iruka glared at the man. "This should be fun but first time to end this." The man took his sword and ran it through Iruka's chest. "And thus ends an era of peace." The man wipes his sword off on Iruka's body. "That boy will end up having to build an army to achieve his goal and fight the very powers that have ruled this land for years if he want's to bring his change." The man seethes his blade and walks away. "What will our future hold for us now?"

Naruto was ragging inside as he walked away from where he knew Iruka's dead body was. "God damn it!" Naruto couldn't handle the rage as he started picking up branches and other things and tossing them all over. "That mother fucker I'll kill him one day!"

"Who?" Naruto turns and sighs as he sees Sasuke standing in the clearing he was in.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"I can't." Naruto removes the forbidden scroll of sealing from his back and sets it on the ground. "Take that to the old man for me Sasuke I have to leave."

"Really?"

"Yes it's for the better tell everyone I'm sorry." Sasuke sighs.

"They won't be happy."

"I know but the girls will get over it one day." Naruto turns and smirks at him. "Besides I'll be back trust me." Sasuke nods as he picks up the scroll.

"Right I'll be waiting with them for that day." Naruto waves as he walks away. Sasuke sighs as he turns and walks back to the city.

Rogue: And chapter.

Chaos: Wow um what is Naruto doing?"

Rogue: If you read the story you will learn.

Chaos: 'Sighs' Fine then well thanks for reading and please review guys and gals.


	2. Chapter 2

9 Lords

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter: 2

Sarutobi sighed as he looked at Sasuke sitting across from him. Sarutobi had been awoken from his...nap by an aid about ten minutes after Naruto had taken the Forbidden scroll of Sealing and almost an hour after he took it Sasuke had shown up carrying the scroll on his back. "So you heard the commotion going on outside and decided to help search for the scroll and ended up finding it in the west sector of the village in the forest just sitting against a tree and Naruto was gone?"

"Yes I didn't even know Naruto had taken the scroll I just heard it had been taken from the tower and since every ninja was freaking out and searching for it I realized it had to be important so I decided to help look." Sarutobi nodded.

"I see we are lucky that it wasn't stolen why it sat there by someone after Naruto took it."

"I agree Hokage-sama." Sarutobi sighed.

"Well we now have the scroll but have to try and find Naruto and find out why he took the scroll."

"I understand Hokage-sama." Suddenly Anko burst into the room.

"Hokage-sama we have a big problem!"

"Calm down Anko." Anko took a deep breath.

"It's Iruka and Mizuki they were found near the place the scroll was found and...well..." Anko fell silent.

"What's the matter Anko?"

"They were found all slashed up and dead sir." Sasuke went wide eyed as Sarutobi's eyes hardened.

"Sasuke are you certain you didn't see Naruto?" Sasuke shook his head.

"I swear I never saw Naruto once." Sasuke tried to regain his composure. 'What the hell why did Iruka-sensei and Mizuki get killed.'

"I see." Sarutobi sighed. "Anko head to the ANBU headquarters and let them know we need an updated bingo book and to add Naruto as a D-class target to be bought in alive for questioning."

"The reward amount sir?"

"500 should be good enough I'm sure he'll come forward himself soon enough since I doubt he's guilty of anything but if he's scared we'll find him in a few days."

"Understood sir I'll tell them right away." Anko ran out as Sasuke slowly stood up.

"Well if we are done Hokage-sama I'm going to go home and rest I have a big day ahead of me tomorrow since I'll be placed on my team to begin my ninja career."

"Go ahead Sasuke I will see you later when I start giving your team missions." Sasuke bowed as he walked out of the office. "This is not good did Naruto kill them and run away from the village?" Sarutobi sighed as he stood up and looked out over the village. "I fear things have only begun and before long things will get much worse." Sarutobi walked out of his office and turned off the light as he shut the door.

With Naruto

Naruto looked left and right a few times before quickly darting from the bushes he was in over to a tree and put his back to it as he listened to his surroundings. For the first ten minutes he was outside the village he could hear ninjas moving about trying to locate him, but these last ten he hadn't heard any movements or whispering. 'Maybe I'm far enough that they aren't going to come here.' Naruto sighed. 'This is so fucked up.'

**"Indeed." **Naruto jumped a good foot in the air and almost yelled but caught himself at the last moment.

'Umm hello?'

**"Yes child you heard me."**

'You what do you want fox?'

**"Simple help you escape and begin your little revolt."**

'Why do you give a shit?' Kurama smiled.

**"Simple it sounds like it will be fun and I might get a chance to destroy stuff I like destroying shit." **Naruto sweatdropped.

'I see so do you have any ideas?'

**"Yes I do first off you should find the other eight like you and bring them to your side."**

'Other eight?'

**"Yes my brothers and sisters."**

'You have family?!'

**"Of course you idiot don't act surprised now then I'm going to tell you the closest one and you will go find her and get her to join us got it?" **Naruto sighed.

'Fine let's do this thing where too first?' Kurama smiled.

**'And now the fun begins.' **Kurama laughed.

'Umm?'

**"Don't worry brat now then head north before long you'll see a waterfall and then I'll tell you more."**

'Ok. Which ways north?' Kurama growled.

**"I've been in you since birth brat I know you know how to navigate don't try and screw with me now go!" **Naruto chuckled.

'You're so easy to rile up this should be fun.' Naruto looked around the tree and smiled. He didn't hear or see anyone so he stretched his legs a bit and took off north to find the waterfall the fox told him about. Naruto had traveled north for over two hours and was getting bored. 'Oi how much further fox?'

**"Not to far but take a right up here."**

'Why?' Kurama growled.

**"Just do it." **Naruto sighed as he took a right and walked a bit till he heard the low roar of a dying fire.

'Umm someone is up ahead.'

**"I know we are going this way on purpose." **Naruto continued forward until he could see the light of the fire. **"Ok brat get up into the trees and sneak in closer."** Naruto hopped up the tree branches and started moving towards the light and soon was above the small campsite.

'It looks like a family the two younger kids are sleeping along with the mom.'

**"Yes and the teen is pretty much asleep too so only the dad is watching over the family."**

'Yeah so what are we doing?'

**"Simple stealth training brat take out the sleepy teen and dad without being spotted."**

'Alright I'll try.' Naruto slowly moved around the camp until he was behind the teen.

**"Remember stealth brat no killing just take him and the dad out without incident and it'll all be good."**

'I get it fox.' Naruto slowly crept up on the teen and had to smile the dad had gotten up to go into the tent and check on the two younger kids. Naruto quickly struck striking the teen on his neck with a chop and knocking him out. Naruto quickly dragged the teen off the log he was sitting on and placed him on the ground in some tall grass. Naruto quickly moved to have the tent the mom was in block him from the dads view as he started to turn around.

"Orin." The dad sighed. "Must be in the trees pissing." He sat down on his log and looked at the fire as Naruto moved around and got behind him. Naruto unzipped his jumpsuit.

**"Smart need some leverage to help choke him out and you get that by using your jumpsuit."**

'Yeah now let me concentrate.' Naruto waited till the dad leaned back and looked up at the sky and smiled as he quickly went to work getting the jumpsuit around the front of his neck and pulled back as he put his knees up and started to pull as he felt the bigger man squirm and try and fight him off. Naruto just kept pulling as the dad's struggles slowly died off until he passed out. Naruto let go of the jumpsuit as the dad rolled off his knees and laid on the ground.

**"You did it kid I'm actually a little impressed."**

'Thanks Kyuubi.' Naruto blinked. 'Are we being nice to each other?'

**"Never tell anyone I'm nice to you got it." **Naruto smirked.

'You got it Kyuubi you big softy.'

**"I'm going to kill you brat!" **Naruto chuckled.

'Ah this is going to be real fun.'

**"Anyways let's help ourselves to some food and change of clothing."**

'Sure thing.' Naruto walked over to their traveling packs and rummaged through them a bit and pulled out some energy bars. 'Food and now to borrow some clothes.' Naruto found the teens pack and quickly found something good. 'This is great.'

**"I agree much better than what we have now."** Naruto pulled out the black tank top and found a blood red bandana. **"You've got to be kidding me."**

'Must be going through the rebel stage.' Kyuubi laughed.

**"Like you are mister overthrow the five great villages." **Naruto smirked.

'Yeah I know I've got no room to talk.' Naruto dug a bit deeper and found some jeans. 'Alright well now it's time to go after we get aways a bit I'll change.'

**"Yeah grab one of the packs and empty it so we can carry the stuff easier."**

'Got it.' Naruto dumped one of the packs out and stuffed his spoils into it and slung it over his shoulder as he walked off. Naruto got back to where he had left his path towards Kyuubi's waterfall and started heading north again.

**"In forty minutes you'll need to go left there's a cave not to far from here that you can spend the night in." **Naruto yawned.

'I am a little tired.' After forty minutes Naruto did as Kyuubi instructed and soon found the cave and went inside. 'Guess I'm home for now.' Naruto smirked. 'Better than my old apartment.' Kyuubi laughed as Naruto put the pack he stole down and used it as a pillow as he laid down in the cave and shut his eyes. 'I wonder what tomorrow will hold?'

**"We wont know till tomorrow all we can do is focus on the now and right now you should go to sleep." **Naruto smiled.

'You sound like a parent you know?'

**"Shut up brat and go to sleep!" **Naruto laughed loudly before finally falling to sleep.

Rogue: And chapter.

Chaos: Wow Naruto stole from people.

Rogue: Yeah well at the moment with no money or anything he'd do anything to survive wouldn't you?

Chaos: Yeah I hear you this looks like it might be good if you continue like this.

Rogue: Yeah well thanks for reading everyone and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

9 Lords

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter: 3

It was only seven hours ago that Sasuke got home from the Hokage's office and now he had just woke up. 'Why am I worried about Naruto he's cunning enough to survive out there.' Sasuke shook his head. 'That's not it I'm worried he'll get caught or do something stupid.' Sasuke remembered the look in Naruto's eyes and shuddered. 'Then again he looked like he was going to wipe out some mortal enemy at that time before I approached him.' Sasuke sighed. 'I hope he'll be fine.' Sasuke got out of bed and went to get dressed.

Naruto yawned as he rolled over in his sleep. **"Oi brat wake up." **Naruto groaned.

"I don't want to." Kurama growled.

**"You fool wake up now or you'll have to deal with the creatures that call this place home!" **Naruto sat up quickly.

"Jeez don't yell in my head you stupid fox!"

**"Keep your voice down fool." **Naruto sighed.

'Ok then I'll use my inside voice.'

**"Cheeky little brat."**

'Yeah I am aren't I.' Kurama sighed.

**"Ok kid go change and let's get moving."**

'Ok.' Naruto jumped up and opened up his new pack. He took off his jumpsuit and pants and quickly threw on the blue jeans and black shirt he had stolen. He put his jacket back on but left it opened as he grabbed the red bandana.

**"You should put this on over your face kid."**

'Why?'

**"Simple you don't want to be easily seen and have people go tell Konoha where you are and have to always be hiding from them as you try to move around." **Naruto nodded.

'Yeah you got a point Kyuubi.' Naruto tied the bandana around his face and smiled. 'Let's get to this waterfall of yours Kyuubi and begin the movement.'

**"Yeah kid the sooner you start the sooner I get to rip shit apart."** Naruto rolled his eyes.

'Ok calm down foxy you'll get your chance soon enough.' Kurama growled.

**"Damn brat I'll make you pay one day!" **Naruto laughed as he left the cave and moved towards the path he had been walking on yesterday.

Back in Konoha

"What!" Sasuke cringed as everyone took five steps away from him as Hinata grabbed Sasuke by his shirt. "What do you mean Naruto's gone?!"

"I saw him last night he had taken the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and was pissed off talking about killing some dude some day and when I talked to him he said he couldn't tell me and that he was leaving." Hinata growled.

"And you didn't try to stop him."

"No he looked serious I doubt that short of beating the crap out of him and brining him back by force would have been useless." Hinata sighed as she let Sasuke go.

"I'm going to kill him." Sakura pated her on the back.

"Ok Hinata me and Ino will hold him down for you when we find him." Ino smirked.

"Of course how dare he leave and not tell us about it." Choji leaned in and whispered to Shikamaru.

"Man I feel bad for Naruto."

"Yeah well that's his problem not ours." Choji, Kiba and Shino nodded. "What we need to do is find out why he had to leave."

"Yeah I mean there's no way he would just run off."

"Should I let Neji and the others know about this problem."

"Yeah Shino with them already being ninjas they may be able to find something we can't being just rookies." Shino nodded as he sent a few bugs out.

"Alright everyone listen up I told the Hokage I didn't see Naruto yesterday so don't mention this to anyone else."

"Why didn't you tell him?" Sasuke sighed.

"I didn't want to put Naruto in even more trouble also you guys should know that near the place I got the scroll from him they found Mizuki and Iruka both dead." Everyone looked disheartened to hear that Iruka was dead.

"You don't think Naruto..."

"Of course not maybe he could kill Mizuki but he wouldn't kill Iruka ever."

"Let's just go get placed on our teams we can worry about other stuff later." Everyone nods as they walk into the ninja academy.

With Naruto

Naruto sighed as he walked along the path Kurama told him led to the place another demon container was located. 'How much further is this damn waterfall?'

**"If you'd pay attention to your surroundings more and whined less you would here the rumble of water only a few feet ahead."** Naruto blinked and listened harder and smiled.

'Yes finally I'll run the rest of the way.' Naruto got ready to take off until Kurama growled.

**"You fool this is the main entrance to a hidden village it's well protected by ninjas don't act recklessly."** Naruto sighed.

'Fine then what should I do?'

**"Head towards the waterfall slowly I need to double check but I'm sure there's a secret entrance that they don't know of since only the village head is suppose to know how to enter and exit from it and only uses it during times of crisis."** Naruto nods as he slowly moves towards the waterfall and smiles at the beauty of it.

'Dang that looks cool.'

**"Yeah it does kid." **Kurama looked through Naruto's eyes and darted his vision back and forth before he smiled. **"Ok kid I found it let's get moving off to the left side of the pond that waterfall falls into." **Naruto nods and moves silently towards the place Kurama had indicated. **"****Ok walk up to the cliff face and look for the weird indent in the face." **Naruto easily finds the spot Kurama mentioned and put his hand out towards it. **"Yes this is a handle in here put your hand in and I'll trick the lock into opening." **Naruto placed his hand inside the spot and felt a cool metal touch his hand and waited. **"Ok brat give me a few seconds...haha stupid lock."**

'We good then?'

**"Of course we are push a bit harder and the secret entrance should slide open."** Naruto pressed harder and slowly the wall moved backwards as Naruto quickly pushed the secret door open and shut it quietly. **"Good job kid now then for the fun part."**

'Fun?'

**"Yep since I unlocked it from the outside the traps that protect this passage from being used by intruders are still up."**

"What?!"

**"I know right so all you have to do is survive this secret passage and we can meet your first follower in my sisters demon container."**

'You damn fox this place has to have traps to take care of armies how am I suppose to handle that?'

**"Simple kid don't trigger those ones and dodge the weaker ones you'll be fine." **Naruto growled. **"Of course if you do get extremely hurt you can always come in here and remove this seal which frees me and I will bring about destruction in your name." **Naruto sweatdropped.

'Right I'll think about it.' Naruto sighed as he began his trek through what he felt like was a passage of doom.

Back in Konoha

Kakashi looked at his new team which had been thrown together at the last moment due to Naruto failing to pass the academy test and now he was gone. Kakashi sighed. 'Sensei your son is gone and I have no idea why and on top of that the day he ran away two of our own were found dead.' Kakashi shook his head. 'Hopefully I'll learn the truth before anything bad happens.' Kakashi looks at the three kids before him. "Ok then Sasuke, Sakura and Sai I will see you all tomorrow morning for the final test."

"What?!" Kakashi eyed smiled.

"Simple there is one last test you three must pass for me to accept you as students so I'll see you in the morning tomorrow...oh and skip breakfast you'll just get sick." Kakashi vanished in a poof of smoke as Sakura sighed.

"Great." Sasuke smirked.

"Don't worry we'll be fine even with our unknown partner." Sasuke looks at Sai. "Right Sai?" Sai gave his fake smile.

"Of course all we have to do is work together and all will be fine." Sasuke smirked.

"See Sakura so come on let's all get home and rest." Sakura sighs but nods as the three stand up and walk off.

Secret passage to Taki

Naruto ducked as three poison tipped spears flew overhead. "Son of a bitch!" Naruto jumped over the sudden pit that appeared before him which he noticed had spikes in the bottom of it. Naruto landed on the other side and took a few deep breaths. "I think I lost the bear." The sudden roar about five feet back caused Naruto to sigh. "Son of a bitch." Naruto looked back and saw the creature he had named the 'Demon Bear' raise up on his hind legs and stand at eight foot five and let out another roar. "I fucking drove a kunai into the side of the damn thing's neck and it's still coming after me." Naruto turned and ran as he dropped quickly to his knees and slid under a pendulum. "I'm so going to die." Kurama chuckled.

**"I don't know kid you're doing pretty good."**

"Shut it fox I didn't ask you." Naruto jumped over a piece of barbwire. "Hah they though that little trip wire would work."

**"No but I bet they thought this would."** Naruto turned to look in front of him and groaned.

"Really a fucking maze of barbwire I have to jump through." From the top to bottom barbwire was stretched straight across, at angles and even running straight up and down. "God damn it!" The roar of Naruto's friend made him groan. "And of course 'Demon Bear' is behind me just my luck." Naruto shook his head and sighed. "Here we go hope I don't cut myself up too much." Naruto easily steps over the first wire and ducks under the next two but notices he was almost on the ground the second time. He stood up since he could and sighed as he stepped over the lower wire and ducked under the higher one and slowly moved through the two piece's of barbwire. "Good about what a fourth of the way through." Naruto just looked down. "Son of a bitch." He noticed the next place he could get through would be hard. He'd have to dive through the two wires because there was one running right behind the first one so he couldn't step over the bottom one. Naruto sighed as he backed up a bit and ran forward and jumped and dived somehow just missing the barb wire as he landed on his hands and went into a handstand before flipping to his feet. "That was easier then I thought."

**"Yeah sure kid let's finish the rest of this."** Naruto smirked.

"Sure." Naruto gets through the next five parts with ease before he reaches a hard one. "Oh man." Naruto looked at the small gap he could dive through but almost right after was a piece of barbwire running from the roof to the floor that he was almost certain he'd hit. Kurama chuckled.

**"Poor kid better you then me."**

"Shut it fox." Naruto sighed as he pumped himself up for the jump then notice if he angled himself just right to the right of the piece running straight up and down he could just make it through the hole and miss the other one all together. "Hah I'm so smart." Naruto ran up and jumped and as he thought landed only a few inches from the piece of barbwire that he would have hit otherwise. "Point for me." Naruto turned and laughed as he saw the final challenge was to army crawl under five more pieces of barbwire and then he would be through. He dropped to the ground and crawled out of the barbwire maze. "I win." Naruto looks through the barbwire to see 'Demon Bear' show up on the other side. "Hah can't get me now stupid bear." Naruto turned and took five steps tell he felt the ground sink and the sudden snap of the barbwire behind him. He slowly turned and had a full body twitch as the barbwire fell to the floor giving the bear easy passage. "Son of a bitch!" Naruto turned and ran as the 'Demon Bear' roared and gave chase. Kurama was laughing his ass off.

**"Way to go brat now you pissed off the bear with that insult."**

"Shut up fox!" Naruto turned right and then left and right again. He almost feel over a trip wire but kept himself standing as he stumbled. "Great what did that do?!" Part of the wall behind him slide sideways and a giant boulder rolled out of the secret passage into the passage he was in. "Really!" Naruto ran and smiled as he saw the passage ahead got to small for the boulder to follow him. "Hah this is perfect."

**"How?"**

"Simple I'll get into that passage and the rock will block it off so the 'Demon Bear' can't reach me."

**"I see you're right that's pretty smart kid."** Naruto smirked. He got into the smaller passage and stopped to regain his breath as the giant boulder rolled into the passage and stopped since it couldn't fit in.

"Finally now let's get out of this place." Naruto walked a bit further and smiled as he saw the exit.

**"Way to go kid."** Naruto smiled.

"Thanks Kyuubi."

**"Yeah don't get use to it you will screw up a lot more before you get good enough for my taste but for right now you're doing fine."**

"I hate you." Naruto put his hand on the chakra scanner as Kurama tricked it open.

Rogue: And chapter

Chaos: Cool but that secret passage was crazy and how did Kurama know about it

Rogue: Simple he's been alive for years man and as you know is considered a trickster spirit so he probably visited Taki once in disguise

Chaos: That makes sense

Rogue: Well thanks for reading and please review


	4. Chapter 4

9 Lords

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter: 4

A young woman sat by her wooden hut as she looked in the direction of her home village Taki. "Why do I feel like visiting the village will be a good idea today?" The girl sighed. "They all hate me except our village head."

**"Come now Fu you know they're just scared is all."** Fu sighs.

"Yeah Chomei but I'm still scared." Chomei sighs.

**"I understand little one but you shouldn't ignore your feelings."** Fu groans as she stands up.

"I hate it when you're right." Fu smiles. "Well let's go see what today will bring us." Naruto silently crept away from the secret passage as he listened for any guards.

'Look's like the coast is clear.'

**"Yes that is a little weird."**

'Why?'

**"Even if it is a secret passage the village head should have one or two trusted ninjas watching the thing incase of something like this."** Naruto nodded.

'Yeah well let's get before they show up.' Naruto quickly ducked into an alley. He kept creeping until he saw a main street in the village. 'Well time to blend in.' Naruto started to walk normal as he entered the street and easily blended in as he walked past three villagers who were laughing at a joke one of them had told. Naruto shook his head as he saw a mom and her seven year old stop at a market stand. 'This place sure is normal.' Kurama grumbled.

**"Of course it is brat they have no idea who you are and they don't have a giant ninja force since they are a minor village."**

'Yeah which begs the question why do they have a demon container.'

**"I'm not sure my best bet would be it's because they are close allies to Konoha."**

'Guess that makes sense.' Naruto waved to a man who had waved at him. 'I could get use to this.'

**"I'm sure you could but for now we need to worry about our reason for being here."** Naruto nodded.

'Right we need to find your sisters demon container.' Naruto smilled as he walked over towards a bench located outside a small park.

**"What are you doing?"**

'Working on my skills.'

**"Huh?"** Naruto smirked.

'It's simple I know you can easily find your sister but I can't always rely on you to warn me about everything our help me out I got to be able to stand on my own two feet so I'm trying to gather information and people always talk.' Kurama grinned.

**"I'm actually proud of you this is a great idea."** Naruto smirked.

'Yeah I'm not totally clueless.' Kurama chuckled.

**"If you say so."** Naruto growled.

'I hate you.' Kurama just laughed as Naruto sighed. Naruto started to listen as he watched people walk by but nothing important to his mission was being said. He was thinking of giving up when two Chunin walked by.

"Can you believe that thing tried to come into the village." The other Chunin chuckled.

"Yeah stupid idiot it knows better than to try and come here without being summoned."

"I wish we were Jonin so we could help punish it." The other guy shook his head.

"You're just a pervert." He grinned.

"Hey demon or not the things host would be hot if she were human."

"Yeah but just forget it man." The other guy sighed as they walked past Naruto. Naruto shook as he thought about the glee those two assholes were taking in a person being punished.

'I'll destroy them later.'

**"Agreed right now let's go find these Jonin who are punishing my sisters container." **Naruto stood up as he quickly walked off in the direction the two Chunin had come from. It didn't take him long to find the place the girl had to be since two Jonin were directing villagers away from an area of woods.

"Come on you guys let me see." The two Jonin shook their heads.

"No Ren the captain said no civilians." The other guy nodded.

"Yeah since the last punishment didn't get through to her this one's going to be a bit graphic." The guy Ren sighed.

"Man we always miss the good stuff."

"This isn't good Ren we're just doing our job." Ren put his hands up.

"Ok fine I get it I'll leave." Ren walked off as Naruto sighed.

'How do I sneak past them?' Before Kurama can make a comment another ninja this one a female shows up.

"What are you two idiots doing?"

"She deserves it Kiki."

"Bullshit and you know it Mill!" Mill sighs.

"Kiki the captain wont forgive you if you get involved this time."

"I don't give a damn Mill!" Kiki tries to walk past but Mill grabs her.

"Kiki don't." Kiki shakes before she turns and slugs Mill in the jaw as he lets go of her and staggers back.

"Mill!" The other Jonin tries to grab Kiki but she kicks him right in the balls. Mill wraps his arms around Kiki.

"Kiki stop it our the captain will get you in trouble." Kiki struggles but can't break free so she just looks down as Mill sighs. "Thank y-" His words are cut off as she head buts him in the face with the back of her head and he lets her go as she kicks back and slams him in the chest and sends him tumbling to the ground. Kiki looks down at Mill as he rubs his mouth. "Kiki stop please?" Kiki growls as Mill sighs. "I don't want to fight you."

"Too bad." Mill sighs as her gets up and easily blocks her punch and quickly gets behind her pinning her arm to her back as he puts his other arm around her chin and holds her in a head lock.

"Kiki stop it now!" Kiki struggles and gets his hand near her mouth and bites his hand. He yells as he lets her go and she spins and tries to punch him but he blocks and pulls her at him as he slams his elbow into her chin and sends her to the ground where she stays for a minute. "If you get back up Kiki I'll have to end this and tell the captain."

"She's just a girl Mill." Mill sighs.

"Maybe but the elders put the captain in charge and gave him his orders."

"They're stupid orders!"

"I know."

"Then stop him!"

"I have to follow my orders no matter how much I hate them you know that!" Kiki cried as Mill sighed. "I'm sorry Kiki."

"I'm not." Mill turned as he got a knee drove into his gut and fell to his knees as that same knee made contact with his face and the sound of breaking bones was heard as blood poured out of his now broken nose.

"Son of a bitch." Mills grabbed his nose as he looked up and saw a kid standing there with a red bandana across his face. "Who are you?"

"You don't need to know." Mill started to get up when the kid kicked him right in the knee cap and caused him to have and catch himself with his hands. The kid jumped up and put his foot on the back of his head as he curb stomped him into the ground. Kiki looked up at the kid as he looked down at Mill's. "He's right you know he does have to follow orders." Naruto looked at Kiki. "And so do you."

"I hate them."

"Good." Kiki blinked.

"What?"

"If you hate following the orders of bigots and liars who have their own dirty little secrets then join me."

"Why?"

"Simple the powers that have run this world for so long need to be gave a dose of reality and I'm the doctor." Kiki giggled at the stupid joke.

"Ok then but what's your goal?"

"That's simple I plan on taking power from those who abuse it and ending the corruption of others to bring the world closer to peace." Kiki sighed.

"Well I guess I can handle doing that." Kiki held her hand out as Naruto pulled the older woman up. "Kiki former Chunin of Taki."

"Naruto Uzumaki failed ninja of Konoha."

"Huh?"

"I never made it out of the academy." Kiki groaned.

"Oh great I'm following a drop out." Naruto grinned.

"Don't worry about it I'll be the first non ninja to hold as much power as a kage." Kiki sighed.

"Well it's to late now." Kiki pulled out a kunai as she scratched through the symbol of Taki on her headband. "Let's go boss." Naruto smiled as he walked into the woods that the girl who held Kurama's sister was being punished. They didn't have to walk far before they heard the sound of a whip meeting flesh ahead and a girls muffled scream. Naruto growled as he picked up the pace and Kiki followed behind him. They stopped behind some bushes that blocked them from the people in the clearing ahead. Naruto's rage was slowly building as they heard the whip smack against skin again and again as the girl was crying through an obvious mouth gag. "Those sick bastards." Kiki went to move but Naruto grabbed her arm.

"Wait?"

"What why?"

"I'm going to distract them I need you to get the girl and take her away where she'll be safe."

"You can't be serious." Kiki parted the bushes in front of them so they could see the clearing. Standing around watching were four Jonin as the man Naruto knew had to be the captain stood by a tree holding a six foot bull whip that was covered in blood. He saw a green dressed which had obviously been ripped off of the person wearing it. "See besides the captain there's four other Jonin." Kiki sighed. "You can't handle fighting five Jonin by yourself." Naruto smirked at Kiki.

"Don't worry I'll be fine I got an ace." Kiki sighed.

"You won't listen will you?"

"Nope."

"Fine but when they kick your ass don't come crying to me."

"Noted now get ready you'll know when to make your move." Kiki just nodded as Naruto crept off towards the right. Shushu sighed as he looked at the girl before him covered in welts as blood poured down her back barely hold herself up against the tree her arms were tied around. A few people like Kiki and secretly Mill thought he was a pervert who took sick pleasure in hurting the girl. In truth Shushu had been given the job of punishing her by the elders as his own form of punishment for when he had saved her life five years ago. Shushu wished he could do anything besides this but he was trying to protect her. The last time she had broken a rule he had given her a light punishment in hopes she would be to afraid to break the rules again. He didn't get why she'd show up today and try to enter the village without being called on but he needed to make it clear to her that breaking the rules was only going to cause her pain. He had decided to use the whip but the others thought the clothes would make it to easy on her so they had ripped off her shirt before tying her arms around the tree and gaging her mouth so her screams couldn't be heard in the village. Shushu had wanted to end the punishment already but he was on strict orders from one of the elders to beat her until she passed out from the pain and since she was still fighting he had to continue. He gulped as he brought the whip back and smacked it against her again. He watched as she slid down the tree a bit and yelled into the mouth gag but still fought to stay standing. One of the other Jonin laughed.

"Man what is that thirty already and she's still fighting." Another one smirked.

"She is a demon maybe she enjoys it and it's turning her on." The other all laugh as Shushu growled.

"Shut it you idiots!" The four Jonin immediately shut up as Shushu glared at them. "If you keep making such stupid comments I'll make you leave." One went to say something when he yelled as something grabbed the collar of his Jonin flak jacket and pulled him into the forest.

"What the fuck?!" They heard the sound of something slamming extremely hard into a tree before it went silent.

"Yo you ok man!" The others besides Shushu started to creep towards the area the Jonin had been pulled off to.

"Hey you idiot if you can hear us answer us!"

"He can't he's out cold." The Jonin look up and see a kid with a red bandana on his face sitting on a tree branch.

"Who the fuck are you?" The kid just smirks as he quickly tosses three smoke grenades at the Jonin below him. The Jonin were caught off guard and got stuck inside the smoke as they started to cough. "Stupid brat this won't help you." Naruto jumps down into the smoke as he walks up to one of the Jonin and kicks him in the shin and then falls to the ground as he turns and swings punching one of the others in the gut.

"Hah that's what you get for kicking me." The other guy coughs.

"You idiot I didn't kick you."

"What?"

"You hit me you idiot!"

"Where is that brat." Naruto grinned as he walked behind another of the Jonin and pulled his pants down before shoving him forwards and making him fall down. "Son of a bitch!" The guy gets back up as he pulls his pants back up.

"What?"

"The little shit pantsed me!" The other two started to laugh. "It's not funny!"

"Yeah it is."

"Oh yeah." He reared back and slugged the other guy in the face.

"What the fuck dude?!"

"Not funny anymore is it."

"Calm down you guys he's trying to make us look like idiots." Naruto smiles as he taps the guy on his back. He turns around only to get dirt Naruto had picked up right in his eyes. "God damn it!"

"What?"

"He threw dirt in my eyes." Naruto walked behind one of the Jonin as he smirked.

"You sure are stupid." The Jonin blinded by dirt growled as he lunged and drove his forearm into the back of his friends head.

"You idiot that was me!"

"I cant stand this little shit!" Naruto walked behind the other Jonin and shoved him forwards as the one blinded by dirt saw him coming and lashed out nailing him square on the jaw knocking him out. Naruto laughed as the two Jonin looked towards his voice.

"You just took out your own dude you guys are so stupid."

"I'll kill you!" The one blinded by dirt rushed forward as Naruto moved sideways and put his foot out tripping him and making him slam his head into a tree knocking him out.

"Then there was one."

"One is more than enough to beat you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah you little punk." Naruto sighed as he picked up a rock.

"Ok then let's see if your right." Naruto threw the rock and wasn't surprised when his enemy caught it. The Jonin brought his hand to his face as he opened it and saw the fist sized rock.

"Really a rock."

"Flip it over." The Jonin blinked but did it anyways and as soon as he did a seal went off releasing knockout powder into his face. The Jonin dropped the rock as he stumbled back and forth before falling over. Kiki and Shushu watched as the noise from the smoke stopped. The smoke started to blow away and when it did Kiki was completely shocked. Naruto sat there surrounded by three Jonin holding a half eaten energy bar. Naruto swallowed the bit in his mouth as he looked at Shushu. "These guys are idiots." Shushu sighed.

"Yes they are." Naruto stood up as he finished his energy bar.

"And your the Jonin captain right?"

"Yes I am."

"So your their boss right?" Shushu sighed.

"Yes sadly." Naruto smirked.

"Man am I glad you do a piss poor job." Shushu shrugged.

"Not my fault I've warned them to not overlook any opponent they wont listen."

"Probably has to do with the fact the most action they see is you guys jumping and beating the crap out of a girl." Shushu sighed.

"Maybe."

"Why do you hate her?" Shushu looked at Naruto who's eyes seemed laser focused. Shushu took the bull whip in his hand and threw it away.

"I don't." Kiki who was watching almost jumped into the clearing to call him a liar.

"Really now?" Shushu sighed.

"Kiki you can come out from the bushes." Kiki covered her mouth before shaking her head. She stood up and entered the clearing.

"When did you notice me?"

"As soon as you two arrived." Naruto smirked as Kiki just felt her entire believed world view point fall to pieces.

"What?"

"As soon as you two got here I knew it."

"Why didn't you tell your men?"

"Because he needed them taken care of." Kiki turned around as Mill stood right behind her rubbing his jaw. "You're real ruthless kid."

"Yeah I know."

"What the heck is going on?!" Shushu sighed.

"First things first we need to get Fu back to her house and these wounds treated." Shushu untied Fu's arms as the girl fell to the ground. Shushu removed her mouth gag before covering her upper body with his flak jacket to protect her modesty as best he could. He gently lifted Fu as he turned and headed for the edge of town with the others right behind him. "Kiki get doctor Mel she'll actually heal Fu." Kiki nodded as she ran back towards town. Mill and Naruto followed behind Shushu as they reached a wooden hut that looked like it barely kept out the weather. Shushu opened the door as he walked in and laid Fu on her bed. He came out to see Kiki and Mel running to the hut.

"Where is she?"

"On her bed." Mel ran right past Shushu as Kiki stopped and bent over to catch her breath.

"Man she's fast."

"You're just under conditioned." Kiki growled as she looked at Mill.

"What was that?" Mill just smirked at her.

"Calm down Kiki he's trying to riel you up." Kiki sighed as Naruto turned back to Shushu.

"Ok why are you in charge of her punishment if you don't hate her." Shushu smiled.

"It's my own form of personal hell."

"What?"

"Fu is my niece."

"What?!"

"You never told me that."

"No I didn't Mill." Shushu sighed. "When she was borne our village elders thought her being the child of our two strongest ninjas would make her an excellent choice to contain the Nanabi."

"What happened?"

"The sealing went fine but we had done it away from the village for safety reason and on our way back were ambushed by rouge ninjas." Shushu shook his head. "Most of us died including my brother and his wife."

"The Nanabi." Kiki and Mill looked at Naruto. "They wanted the Nanabi." Shushu nodded.

"Yes they did."

"She was blamed."

"We returned and if I knew what happened would have I wouldn't have said a word."

"You reported the attack and the reason why."

"As soon as I told them that they had been coming for the Nanabi she was blamed." Shushu started to cry. "She was only four days old and lost both her parents and they blamed her for it!" Shushu stood up. "They said she was a disgrace and only brought us ruin since our two strongest ninjas had died." Shushu turned and punched the boulder he had been sitting on actually cracking the thing in half. "She was a baby god damn it and then five years ago they made some fake charges against her and word spread she was a demon!" Shushu was raging. "They tried to kill her and because I stopped it I was told she was my responsibility and any rule she broke I had to be the one to punish her!"

"If she's your niece what were you doing earlier?"

"I always went soft on her but she just kept breaking the rules and it hurt me so much to have to hurt her so today when she broke that stupid rule about coming to the fucking village I wanted to make her so afraid and leave her both physical and mental scars that she'd never break a rule again!" Shushu shook as he walked over to a small shrub and ripped it out of the ground with nothing more than brute strength and flung it. "I didn't want to rip off her shirt and I sure as hell didn't want to go that far but an elder heard about her rule breaking and told me to beat the fight right out of her and to not stop till I did and with the others watching I had no choice because if I didn't they'd hand her punishment over to someone else who would be ten times more brutal."

"What about today then?" Shushu looked at Kiki. "Would they have been more brutal than you were today?"

"Yes." Kiki looked at Naruto.

"You can't be serious!"

"Kiki he just cracked a boulder in two and ripped a shrub out with nothing but his own insane strength if he had used his full power when whipping Fu he would have torn the skin right off her back and we could have seen her spine." Kiki shuddered at the image.

"So what now captain?" Shushu looks at Mill.

"For me I join Kiki and her friend as a missing nin."

"You can't be serious sir!" Shushu nodded.

"I am if anything this kid came to recruit Fu herself and if she leaves the elders will have no power over me and I will go with her." Mill sighs.

"And as for me?"

"I'm sure he'll be back someday to take out the corrupt leadership of this village so your job is to earn my spot and the elders trust so you can keep tabs on their movements for us." Mill sighed.

"If you say so Shushu."

"But Mill that's dangerous." Mill smiled at Kiki.

"I'll be fine." Kiki looked down as Mill walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry Kiki I'll be here when you return." Kiki looked up at Mill.

"Promise?" Mill smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.

"Promise." Naruto smirked as Shushu just shook his head.

"About damn time." Kiki just giggled like a school girl as Mill smiled in embarrassment. Mel walked out of Fu's hut as she looked at everyone. "How is she?" Mel sighed.

"It's the strangest thing ever she's just fine."

"What?"

"I cleaned the blood off her back and besides some bruised skin her back is fine."

"How?"

"The demons have healing abilities." Mel looked at Naruto.

"Really?"

"Yes depending on the demons strength the quicker they heal."

"But she had to be hurt so bad most people would be in the hospital for a few weeks after that beating."

"Yeah and if we had the time I'd have her put in one for a bout five days but we don't."

"What does that mean?" Shushu sighed.

"We're leaving Mel."

"What?"

"Me, Kiki and the kid are taking Fu and leaving the village."

"Well then I'm glad I brought so many supplies."

"Mel."

"Don't Mel me Shushu you know better than that."

"It's too dangerous."

"Which is why I'm coming so if you need immediate care I can give it to you." Shushu sighed. "Besides Fu is my patient and I can't leave her until I know she is fully healed."

"Fine Mel but don't go anywhere alone got it?" Mel smiled.

"Of course not." Mel went back inside as the others looked at Shushu.

"What?"

"Dude really."

"Even I can see it." Shushu looked away.

"See what?"

"The signals Mel is sending you." Shuhu coughed.

"We've been best friends for years is all."

"Yeah well I think she wants to go further."

"They have a point."

"I have no idea what you three are talking about."

"Sure Shushu when you decide to see reality instead of fantasy land let me know." Shushu glared at Naruto.

"Yeah whatever brat." Naruto held out his hand.

"Naruto Uzumaki failed ninja of Konoha." Shushu smirked.

"Shushu Adachi former Jonin captain of Taki." Shushu shook Naruto's hand. "So what are you doing?"

"Oh nothing big just overthrowing the current corrupt rules of this world." Shushu chuckled.

"I see so just a normal everyday occurrence in the world."

"Pretty much." Mel came back out holding her medical bag.

"Just so you all know she'll be up and ready to move in another hour at the most."

"Good."

"Mill I know you probably want to spend this last hour with Kiki but I need you to return to the village and bog down the elders getting a search party up and running and tell them I already am in pursuit of the culprit who grabbed Fu and they weren't at her hut."

"Got it Shushu." Mill kissed Kiki on the cheek. "I'll see you sometime baby." Kiki smiled as Mill walked off.

Rogue: And done

Chaos: Cool and what crazy shit

Rogue: Yeah that was one of my more fun fights too

Chaos: That's not a fight Naruto humiliated three fucking Jonin and made them look like children

Rogue: Yep

Chaos: Well that's all so thanks for reading and please review


	5. Chapter 5

9 Lords

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter: 5

Fu groaned as she rolled over in her bed. "Wait how the hell am I here?"

"Shushu." Fu jumped as she turned towards her table and saw some kid sitting in one of her chairs.

"Who are you?" The kid looked up and his eyes flashed red before going to blue.

"Naruto Uzumaki I'm a friend."

**"He's like you Fu."**

"Chomei says you're a demon container."

"Huh?"

"Chomei she's my demon."

"They have other names?" Fu blinked.

"Yeah why?"

"Stupid fox asshole I thought his name was Kyuubi." Naruto growls. "Oi fox what's your real name?"

**"You're not worthy."**

"Say what?" Naruto growled again. "Not worthy maybe I should come in there and beat it out of you!"

**"I'd like to see you try shrimp!" **Naruto just sighs.

"Fine I didn't want to know your real name anyways." Fu giggled as Naruto huffed. "I'll just call him fuzzball from now on." Fu laughed as Naruto ignored Kurama yelling threats at him. "So anyways Fu I have a question for you." Fu looks at Naruto.

"What did you want to ask?"

"Would you like to leave this place and be free?" Fu jumped off her bed.

"Yes!" She noticed that Naruto wasn't looking at her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm already in a relationship and you may want to cover yourself up." Fu blinked as she looked down and noticed she didn't have a shirt on any more.

"Oh yeah I forgot those perverted assholes ripped that off sorry." Fu opened a chest and pulled out a green t-shirt as she slipped it on. "There we go." Naruto looked up.

"Good so you do want to leave." Fu nodded.

"Yeah I know that some of the people hate me because they fear Chomei but others just use it as an excuse to be assholes and I'm fed up with the idiots in charge of this place." Naruto smiled.

"Well then Fu get some of your things and let's get going."

"Ok." Naruto walked out as Fu grabbed her travel pack and stuffed a couple of changes of clothes in it and grabbed her ninja equipment. She walked out and froze as she saw the guy who always beat her standing there. Shushu sighed as he looked down as Fu shook and got ready to charge him. Naruto grabbed her shoulder as she got ready to move and she instantly calmed down for some reason.

"I understand your anger but it is misguided and as soon as we are in a safer location I'll let him explain it to you but for now know this he is on our side and is the one who protected you to the best of his abilities." Fu sighed but leveled him with a death glare.

"Fine but he does anything funny I'll rip him apart."

"You can worry about Shushu later Fu." Fu turned and smiled as she saw Mel and Kiki standing there. She ran over and hugged both ladies.

"What are you two doing?"

"We are coming with you."

"What?!" Kiki smirked.

"You didn't think you could leave without some people tagging along did you."

"But Mel you're a highly respected doctor in the village." Fu turns to Kiki. "And you were so close to heading for the Jonin rank to try and impress Mill." Mel shrugged.

"I'd rather be a well renowned doctor throughout the world." Kiki smirked.

"I'm not letting my friend leave without me besides Mill and I already admitted our feelings for each other." Fu smiled.

"Is he coming too?"

"No." Fu turned to Naruto.

"Why not?"

"I need a spy inside the Taki ranks and he's a good choice." Fu frowned.

"And he's coming because?" Naruto sighed.

"Shushu did his best to protect you anyway he could as I said your anger is just but misguided by misleading facts." Fu sighed.

"Fine as soon as we are in a safe place though he explains himself or I'll enjoy beating him." Naruto sighed as Shushu turned and walked off.

"Well if the idle chitchat is over we need to move." Fu growled as Shushu started to walk off. Naruto sighed as he shifted his pack and followed behind Shushu. Mel put a hand on Fu's shoulder.

"Come on let's get moving." Fu sighed but followed after the guys with Mel and Kiki right behind her.

"So we have no idea who grabbed our weapon only that Shushu is hunting the culprit." Mill nodded.

"Yes elder Non." Non was a small man standing no taller than five four with grey receding hair. He wore the same light greenish robe all elders of Taki wore.

"Well we need to get more ninjas looking as quickly as possible."

"I agree sir the last contact I received from the captain was that he was trying to find the culprit but that they did not return to her hut." Non rubbed his chin.

"I see that would indicate she was grabbed by people who aren't looking out for her well being."

"Captain Shushu believes they aren't even members of the village but another one or even bandits wanting to sell her to someone for a hefty sum." Non nodded.

"Agreed we need to increase the border patrol and make sure no one leaves Taki." Mill nodded.

"I understand sir if you would allow it I would like to relay the orders to our men." Non hummed before nodding.

"Alright Mill spread the word quickly." Mill bowed.

"Of course sir." Mill walked off as Non sighed.

"This isn't good I need to inform the other elders." Non turned and headed for the elders meeting hall.

"So Shushu how are we getting out of here?" Shushu turned around and smirked at Naruto.

"Simple being the Jonin captain I know a few secret entrances and exits from the village." Naruto nodded.

"How are they guarded?"

"Seals that take a special hand sign combination to deactivate and pass through."

"Impressive."

"Yeah they were made by one of our ninjas who dabbled in the art he was considered to be adequate at it."

"Wow so in other words someone like Jiraiya of the sannin who is a seal expert could do a seal like this with ease."

"Oh yeah." Shushu laughed as he turned around. "Every three months we have to come and change part of the seal to change the hand sign combination but Jiraiya-san could probably make one that automatically changed on it's own." Naruto whistled.

"Ok I'm impressed."

"The seal making art is only limited by your imagination or so says those who practice it." Naruto hummed.

"I'll need to find some books on it then my imagination doesn't have a limit so it'd be a great field for me to study in." Shushu laughed.

"If you say so kid." Naruto slowed his pace as he pondered the ideas of the sealing art.

"Naruto." Naruto snapped back to reality as he looked to his left and saw Fu.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto sighed.

"Fu please trust me ok." Fu sighed.

"I do it's him."

"Ok well if you trust me then understand I believe and trust Shushu." Fu sighed.

"Fine but if it comes back to bite us I warned you." Naruto nodded.

"If it does I'll take full responsibility and make him pay myself."

"Ok." Fu looked away.

"What is it?"

"Earlier you said you were in a relationship."

"Yes I did."

"With who?" Naruto smirked.

"Three very nice girls."

"Three!"

"It was their idea not mine." Fu blinked.

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Where are they?"

"Safe in Konoha until I have the power to protect them from harm."

"Do they know your goal?"

"No."

"Why not?" Naruto smirked.

"Simple the day I left Konoha is when I came up with this idea."

"So in other words this is a spur of the moment thing."

"Kind of." Fu sighed.

"Well I'm on board till the end." Naruto smiled.

"That's good to know."

"So what's our group name?" Naruto almost tripped over his own feet.

"Umm that's a good question."

"You didn't even come up with a name yet?" Naruto chuckled.

"I'll get one don't worry." Fu rolled her eyes.

"Yeah ok."

**"She has a good point kid."**

'Yeah I know.'

**"Well I'll let you think it over."**

'Kyuubi there's only nine of you right?'

**"Yeah."**

'I'll need to fit that in some way since the nine of us will be the back bone.' Kurama chuckled.

**"Good idea brat."** Naruto smirked

'Thanks Fuzzball.' Naruto laughed as Kurama roared and talked about how he'd rip off Naruto's manhood one day.

"You ok?" Naruto smirked at Fu.

"Yeah was just talking to Fuzzball." Fu giggled.

**"He's such an asshole just like him."**

"Chomei says your an asshole just like he is." Naruto smirked.

"Well it only makes sense I'd have some of his traits he's in my head after all." Fu just shook her head.

"Yeah maybe but I don't think I share any traits with Chomei."

**"Acceptance."** Naruto blinked.

"The fox says acceptance." Fu almost tripped.

"What?"

**"Chomei always felt she wasn't as respected as the rest of us because in the end most people usually mistook her as a common giant bug."**

"He says she feels disrespected due to the fact people have mistaken her as a common giant bug." Fu blinked.

"Chomei says if he doesn't stop it she'll tell you his name." Kurama went quiet as Naruto blinked.

"I guess that works on him." Naruto shrugged. "Why is it he doesn't want to just tell me his name?"

**"He has a superiority complex and believes it's above such a powerful being to just tell his name."** Fu relayed Chomei's message.

**"I do not have any problems like that!"** Naruto laughed.

"Oh she nailed it right on the head he denied it way to fast not to be true." Naruto and Fu both laughed as Kurama yelled at Naruto.

"Here we are." Naruto and Fu looked ahead as they saw Shushu standing before a very narrow mountain pass. The four quickened the pace and soon were next to Shushu.

"So this is the exit?"

"Yep."

"Where does it lead?" Shushu looked at Fu and smiled a bit.

"The land of Grass actually."

"Well then let's get this done." Shushu nodded as he flew through the current combination of hand signs and finished as he shoved his hands down on the ground which suddenly caused the hidden seal to glow and appear.

"Everyone through first."

"Why?" Shushu sighed at Fu's accusing tone.

"The one who opened it has their chakra signature in the seal as soon as they pass through the seal reactivates."

"Yeah but you can go through first and then reopen it." Shushu nodded.

"That is correct but two things first off the seals to come back in are different and even though the seal is deactivated it will know if you do the opposite of what you was telling it you were."

"Huh?"

"Simple from this side you tell the seal I'm leaving and once you leave it comes back on and all is fine." Naruto turned to the three girls. "On the other hand if you are on the other side and do it you're saying I'm coming in thus if you do the opposite of that it may be disarmed but it will alert the people in charge that someone is doing something shady at this entrance to their village." Shushu nodded.

"Yes if you were inside the village and tried to let in rogues because you were betraying the village it would alarm in the entire village and within the village head as well as the elders meting house show them on their map of the land where the problem was located."

"Wow."

"Yeah so anyways I'll go first since I know Fu is just questioning your loyalty Shushu." Fu huffed as Naruto walked through the seal array. Naruto smirked as he turned around. "See Fu it's fine." Fu huffed as she walked through with Mel and Kiki right behind her. Shushu chuckled as he walked through and the seal reactivated.

"And we're out."

"Yeah whatever." Naruto sighed as Fu took point. Mel patted Shushu on the back.

"She'll be better after you tell her the truth." Shushu sighed.

"Yeah I hope so."

**"Oi brat we have a problem!"**

"What?"

**"The brat who has the eight tails in him is near by and his life force is dropping quick!"** Naruto looked at Fu who nodded.

"It's the eight tails right?"

"Yeah."

"What?" Naruto turned to Shushu.

"The kid with the eight tails is near but he's hurt." Fu pointed to the north east

"He's that way."

"He's heading towards Kumo."

"Then he's either a Kumo ninja or he's just running for his life."

"Doesn't matter he won't make it to Kumo the people after him aren't far behind and he's to hurt to escape them for much longer."

"How far is he?"

"A day at the most."

"We can't make it in time with Mel." Mel growled.

"I'm so sorry Shushu."

"It's fine we got a one time cheat the fox says."

"What?"

"When one of them feels like they are in extreme danger they can send out a warning signal which another demon within range can lock on to and transport to the others location."

"Really?"

"Yeah so everyone grab on me and Fu will transport you guys over there." Mel and Kiki put a hand on one of Fu's shoulders why Shushu put his on Naruto's "Ok everyone let's go." With that Naruto and Fu took a deep breath and vanished with the others.

In Konoha

Hinata silently trudge along behind her teammates Kiba and Shino. She hadn't been the same since Naruto's disappearance about a week ago. "Hey Hinata come on he wouldn't want you being so upset." Hinata looked up at Kiba and sighed. She knew he was right but right now she didn't care.

"Thanks for trying Kiba." Kiba sighed as he looked forward again as Kurenai looked back at her team and sighed. Hinata had always been shy but she was always happy until the time Naruto disappeared. Kurenai didn't know why he'd left but she did know he had stolen the forbidden scroll but had left it in the woods and just vanished. The worst part was the fact that Chunin Mizuki and Iruka who had been his teachers in the academy were found dead which lead some of the idiots to say he had killed them both for his mistreatment by the village.

'Idiot's the two's death was staged along with the surroundings to look like some beast ripped the place apart.' Kurenai shook her head. She had more important things to do like get her team to be great ninjas. Kakashi was behind his team reading his signature book Icha-Icha Paradise as he thought about his sensei's son.

'I wonder what Naruto could be doing right now.' Kakashi shook his head. 'Now's not the time Kakashi right now worry about your team and when Naruto pops up again then worry about him.' Kakashi looked at his team and even though most wouldn't notice he could see the divide in his team. Sasuke and Sakura stood next to each other and only four inches from Sai but that was enough to tell Kakashi that they didn't trust Sai since they only met him as a fill in for their squad because of the uneven number of graduates from the academy which of course was an obvious mention to the fact Naruto had failed and was gone now. Sasuke and Sakura were some of his friends at the academy and thus they saw Sai as trying to take Naruto's spot and were angry at him a sort of guilty by association thing. They'd seen that Naruto was mistreated by the adults and people in charge and thus they saw Sai being on their team as another insult to both them and Naruto. 'I have a huge mountain in front of me to climb.' Kakashi smirked. 'Good I need to get up off my ass anyways and get back up to my old stuff anyways I have a felling my ANBU skills will be needed again before too long.' Kakashi shut his book as he looked at his team. "Ok you three go ahead and give Tora to the Fire Daimyo's wife and tell Hokage-sama we're done for the day I got something to do." Kakashi smiled as Sasuke and Sakura just huffed and Sai gave his fake smile. Kakashi turned and walked away as the kids turned and headed for the Hokage tower alone.

"Ino." Ino looked to her left as Shikamaru stood there. "You need to perk up a bit you're really giving off a bad vibe." Ino sighed.

"It's not the same here without him Shika."

"I know but he'd want you and the others to stay happy and know he's going to be back." Ino smiled weakly.

"Yeah he would just give me a bit I'll get over it before long." Shikamaru just nodded. He felt bad for her since she was pretty much his sister since they had grown up together. Even though they knew Naruto was pretty cunning he was in the outside world and pretty cunning to the rest of people on your level equaled next to nothing out there where you could run into anyone.

Rice Field Country

Naruto, Fu and the others suddenly appeared next to a stream. "Uh I thought this transported us to the other demon container Naruto?" Naruto smirked.

"It does." The sound of someone huffing was heard not to far away as they looked to their right and saw a dark skinned man with white hair. He was bleeding from a stab wound near his ribs which he was keeping from gushing out by holding his hand over the wound. He stumbled and fell to his knees as he took some deep breaths.

"Look the freak is finally out of stamina." The others watched as Bee turned his head and looked into the trees.

"What the hell are you three doing?" The three ninjas looked at each other before laughing.

"It's simple loser the powers that will be in Kumo before to long wish to see you extinguished." The three Kumo ninjas jumped into the clearing. "And we are just doing the job we were given."

"Yeah most of the village may like you because of your supposed loyalty and adopted brother but the few that hate you are the ones that matter."

"You should be a Jonin ninja within the village if you'd just follow the rules Bee." The man now known as Bee turned and sat on his ass as he looked at the three ninjas.

"Follow the rules huh?" The three nodded.

"If you're willing to listen and be smart we were told to spare you since you can be useful." Bee started to shake before he openly laughed at the three.

"I'm so glad to hear that but as far as following your leaders sick rules he can kiss my ass."

"You stupid idiot!" Bee smirked.

"I'd rather die because I refuse to let them throw a young girl in some dark hole and forget about her than follow your rules." The leader sighed as he pulled out a kunai.

"Fine then Bee I'll put you out of your misery." Fu got ready to intervene when Naruto grabbed her shoulder.

"Hold on."

"What but they're going to kill him."

"I know I'm going to need you to pull Bee out of there and bring him to Mel so he can get fixed up."

"So then who's helping you take out those three?" Naruto smirked.

"No one they are mine I need to release some anger from before and now but Shushu wasn't actually evil so I'm going to have some fun with these losers."

"What?"

"I'll be fine these three are only Chunin the only reason they got that guy so hurt is that they back-stabbed him." Fu sighed.

"Fine then you fight three guys and see what happens." Naruto smirked.

"Don't worry I got something special for this type of situation." Fu blinked as Naruto suddenly vanished.

"What the hell?"

"Let's worry less about Naruto and do as he said and get that guy out of there when we have a chance." Fu sighed.

"Fine but don't think I'm not still watching you." Shushu shook his head as Fu walked away a bit.

"When we return to Taki I'm going to take great pleasure in destroying every single one of those elder assholes and making them pay for what i had to do to her." Mel pated Shushu on the back.

"I know but let's worry about the here and now ok." Shushu nodded.

"Well Bee any last words?" Bee smirked.

"Not today."

"You cocky bitch you're going to die today so if you have any now would be the time to say them!" Bee chuckled.

"The day I'm really going to die I'll have some final words but that's not today and the people I'd want to give those last words too aren't around so I'll just save them for then."

"I'm going to kill you now!" The overzealous Chunin dashed towards Bee but as he got halfway to his target someone else appeared in front of him and slammed an open palm into his chest and sent him backwards with a flip as he landed on the back of his head and shoulders and cried out in pain as he rolled a bit before stopping, "Oh god it hurts!"

"Ren!"

"I think I pinched a nerve I can't move my right arm."

"Who are you kid?" Naruto smirked at the supposed leader of the three Chunin.

"No one important but remember this day because one day I will be and you can say you fought me and survived...maybe." The leader growled as he took a kunai out and flung it at Naruto. Naruto just leaned a bit and let the kunai pass right by him. "Poor aim." The leader growled.

"Fine I'll show you!" The leader started to fling multiple kunai at Naruto who smirked as he moved forward and weaved in and out of the kunai even when it looked impossible for him to do so as he seemed to fluter as if the wind was controlling him. The leader stopped and panted a bit as he saw throwing the kunai was a wasted effort.

"Done already?"

"How can you do that?" Naruto smirked.

"I love nature and have watched how things light enough to be moved by wind all the time never have an easily predicted trajectory and thus I trained hard day and night to gain this special Taijutsu style I made for myself." Naruto smiled. "Be glad this is the first time I'm using it in real combat of course you guys are far too weak for me to know if this is an actual successful test or not."

"You little bitch!"

"Let's get the brat!" Naruto smirked as he ran into the woods and the other three charged after him. Bee sighed as he watched the kid and the three Chunin run off.

"Idiots." Bee looked to his left as Fu, Kiki, Mel and Shushu came into the clearing.

"Hey there you ok?" Bee smirked.

"Yeah just a flesh wound." Mel shook her head as she looked at the area Bee's 'flesh wound' was located.

"Yeah sure it is this stab wound is in the perfect place to slide in-between your ribs and nick your lung." Bee smirked.

"Yeah good thing I got my buddy Gyuki to handle such problems."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah the only reason the wound isn't healed yet is because I needed to escape those guy's and he couldn't waste the chakra to heal it and keep me moving since as you said it's a normally fatal wound to other people."

"So how long will you be down?"

"For this two three hours max though as I'm sure you've been told just because the injury is healed doesn't mean we don't need real treatment." Mel nodded.

"Yeah that kid Naruto did say he would have wanted Fu to spend a few days in the hospital if we had the time."

"Should we follow after that idiot?" Bee smirked.

"Nope that kid will be fine those guy's barely deserve their Chunin rank and he didn't seem to be even trying when he attacked them."

"No offense Bee but you just meet him how do you know that?" Bee smirked.

"As a ninja we are taught to always watch our opponent and analyze their movements it's why sometimes when in a mission with others we sometimes let men that cant beat a certain opponent fight him so we can watch the guy and see how much he is trying in his fight and see his style and actions and make a battle plan."

"Impressive."

"Thanks." Bee looks at Fu. "So you and that other kid have some of Gyuki's siblings inside you guys?"

"Yeah I got Chomei and Naruto has Kurama but don't tell Naruto his name Kurama has some stupid superiority complex and Chomei says he'll get angry if we tell Naruto his name." Bee shrugged.

"Ok then I won't say anything."

"Thanks."

"Stupid brat come back here!" Naruto laughs as he jumps into a clearing and turns towards his chasers.

"Come on losers." The first Chunin to come out of the woods started flinging kunai at Naruto. Naruto ducked and weaved as he closed in on his opponent. Before he could hit him another of the Chunin came flying out of the trees and slashed his sword trying to take Naruto's head as he jumped back. "Damn so close."

"Lightning style: Lightning bullet jutsu!" Naruto rolled to his left as a ball of lightning struck the ground he had been standing on.

"Wow you guy's are weak huh?"

"You stupid kid we'll rip you apart!" The three Chunin charge as Naruto smirks and bends low before seeming to vanish from their view.

"Where did he go?"

"The brat probably used a damn clone to make us run out here and is trying to escape with that asshole Bee."

"Nope." The three turn and see Naruto stuff his hands in his pockets. "I'm too fast for newly minted Chunin's maybe if you had a few months under you it would have been a bit more fun but I'll let you all ponder that why you sleep."

"Wha-." The three Chunin fall over out cold from the pressure points Naruto had hit.

"Time to rejoin the others." Naruto slowly strolls through the woods as he whistles a bit.

"That was impressive."

"Yes maybe we should approach him with an offer to join Orochimaru-sama." The six armed boy looked back at his leader. "What do you think?" He nods.

"Yes maybe we should." The three start to follow Naruto.

Rogue: And chapter.

Chaos: Nice work.

Rogue: Thanks.

Chaos: So some of Orochimaru's brainwashed goons are going to offer Naruto a place.

Rogue: Looks like it.

Chaos: I hope he has a great fight against them.

Rogue: He probably will anyways thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Chapter 6

9 Lords

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter: 6

Naruto smiled as he walked back into the clearing where the others were located. "Yo how's Bee?" Mel huffed.

"He's fine his demon has everything under control for now." Mel looked down "I fell kind of useless at the moment." Naruto laughed.

"Don't worry even the demons have their limits they can only heal us so much before they need some outside help." Bee nodded.

"The kids right." Naruto held out his hand to Bee.

"Names Naruto Uzumaki nine tails container." Bee shook his hand.

"Killer Bee eight tails container." Fu smiled.

"Names Fu and like I said I got Chomei the seven tailed demon." Fu and Bee shook hands. Suddenly the three demon containers and Shushu froze up.

"Shit."

"You got followed kid."

"Yeah Shushu I can tell that now." Three guys drop from the trees as the six armed one walks forward.

"Hello my names Kidoumaru I'm a member of the new hidden Sound village along with my friends we were hopping the blond kid would like to join...you guys are welcome to come along as well." Bee snorted.

"I'm a Kumo nin brat I wont betray my home." Fu smirked.

"I'm already with another group." Naruto smiled.

"I'm the leader of the other group she mentioned so thanks but go away." Naruto waved them off.

"Way to go Kidoumaru now they know about Sound and wont join so we have to kill them." Kidoumaru sighed.

"My bad Kimimaro." Jiroubou sighed.

"Do I have to fight?"

"Yes."

"Damn." Naruto smiled as he flexed his hands.

"This is going to be hard." Fu stood next to him.

"I got your back." Bee turned to Mel.

"Well you wanted something to do can you help Gyuki get me patched up so I can help?" Mel nodded.

"Sure." Shushu walked up next to Naruto.

"Kiki watch Mel and make sure we don't have any more guest try and sneak attack her." Kiki nodded.

"Right." Shushu looked towards the six armed kid.

"I'll handle the spider kid." Fu grinned.

"I got the big guy." Naruto smirked.

"Ok then I'll hold off the other one till you guys are done something is off about him." Shushu and Kidoumaru went left why Fu and Jiroubou went right. Kimimaro looked right at Naruto.

"I'm impressed you can sense my power." Naruto growled.

"Well let's start."

With Fu and Jiroubou

"Are you ready big guy?" Jiroubou didn't even waste time as he charged her and went for a clothesline but Fu ducked and spun kicking Jiroubou in the face. Fu smiled as she grabbed a kunai and slashed Jiroubou in the face. Jiroubou yelled as he felt the blood run down his face.

"You bitch!" Fu rolled her eyes. Jiroubou suddenly doubled in speed and slamed his shoulder into Fu and sent her tumbling backwards.

"What the hell!" Jiroubou smirked.

"I'm far better than you." Fu growled.

"Oh really I'll show you." Fu threw her kunai at him as he caught it.

"Really that all?" Jiroubou suddenly yelled as the tag hidden on the kunai unleashed a blinding light. "You bitch!" Jiroubou flung the kunai but it went nowhere near Fu.

"Aw you missed me." Fu fake pouted as Jiroubou growled.

"I'll kill you."

"Sure you will." Fu moved in and smiled as she ducked the wild swing and came up nailing an uppercut to his jaw and sent him flying. "Give it up."

"No way bitch!" Jiroubou dived and tackled Fu but she rolled back and launched him off her with her feet into a thorn bush. "God damn!" Fu chuckled.

"Aw does that hurt?" Jiroubou growled as he got out of the bush with a few small scratches over his body.

"I'm done playing." Fu blinked.

"Ok then run home to mommy I don't care." Fu turned as Jiroubou charged her but she spun around and kicked him in the jaw. Jiroubou staggered back and Fu took advantage as she quickly moved in and drove all of his wind out of him with an elbow to the gut. Jiroubou fell to his knees as Fu laughed. "Come on dude give it up I'm better than you." Jiroubou suddenly grinned as he slammed his hands to the ground and a dome of earth shot up around Fu.

"Stupid bitch." Fu growled as she reared back and struck the dome cracking it, but watched as it repaired it's self. "Surprised it's slowly eating your chakra and will continue to repaire it's self you're dead." Fu growled.

"You have no idea how screwed you are." Jiroubou laughed until he felt a huge build up of chakra inside his dome.

"What the hell!" Inside Fu grinned as she drew upon Chomei's chakra.

"Butterfly Effect." Fu rocketed forward with her right fist cocked back and slammed it into Jiroubou's rock dome and blasted right through and slammed her fist right into his shocked face sending him flying into the woods. Fu landed and grinned as her demons chakra faded. "Good night loser." Fu turned when an explosion of chakra came from the direction of Jiroubou. "What the fuck?" Jiroubou came back to the clearing with markings over half his body.

"You're lucky I'm only able to access my first stage slut." Fu growled as Jiroubou blasted forward with increased speed and drove his right hand deep into her gut. She bent over as he went behind and locked her in a full nelson before he suplexed her head first into the ground. Fu had massive cobwebs as she groaned. Jiroubou smirked as he pinned her arms above her head with one hand and trapped her under him. "Time for my fun." He reached out to play with her breast when she unleashed a wave of Chomei's chakra and blew jiroubou off of her.

"Pervert I'll rip you in two!" Fu now had a tail or in this case wing's worth of Chomei's chakra around her.

"What are you?" Jiroubou shuddered as she slowly approached the big kid sitting on the ground.

"I'm a demon." She blasted forward and slammed her knee into his nose breaking it upon impact. She smiled as he rolled backwards like a rag doll into a tree where he sat unmoving. Chomei's chakra receded. "I win." Fu turned and felt an explosion of power from Naruto's direction. "Damn that dude he's fighting makes him look like a child." Fu grinned. "Time for a real fight." Fu rushed off towards the others.

Rogue: Chapter

Chaos: Cool nice fight

Rogue: Yeah Fu wins and Jiroubou is only left beaten not dead

Chaos: Yep well that's it

Rogue: Yeah thanks for reading and please review


	7. Chapter 7

9 Lords

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter: 7

Shushu sighed as he looked at the six armed kid. "So one of you still lives."

"Yeah only five of us are left in the world but I'm one of the best Kidoumaru of the Sound."

"Sure kid your one of the best and I'm not a Jounin stop talking big."

"Fuck you old man!" Shushu growled.

"I'm twenty two brat."

"Still old compared to me."

"This is why I hate kids."

"Yet you're following one." Shushu smirked.

"He's more mature than you." Kidoumaru growled as he charged Shushu with a kunai.

"Time to die old man." The two clashed kunai to kunai and tried to overpower the other.

"Too weak."

"Too old." They broke off as they flung their kunai at each other and they collided in mid air.

"Ok brat let's play." Shushu ran through handsings. "Water style: Water blade." Shushu drew water from the air and formed it into a blade as he swished it back and forth before telling Kidoumaru to come at him.

"Fine." Kidoumaru used his chakra and bloodline to make his special golden thread into an elongated kunai. He ran his finger across the edge. "Let's do this old man." The two charged and crossed blades a few times.

"Not bad for a kid."

"Not bad for an old timer." The two charged and added punches and kicks into the mix which only lead to Kidoumaru leaving openings in his defense which Shushu exploited leaving a few scratches and a sizeable bruise on his left cheek. "Fuck."

"See kid I'm too good for you." They both noticed an explosion of chakra from back where they had met. "Wow."

"Kimimaro is getting serious."

"What?"

"Time I quit playing as well." Kidoumaru started to draw his chakra as a weird mark spread across his body.

"Shit." Shushu noticed his chakra double in intensity.

"Time for you to die loser." Kidoumaru charged and started flinging his kunai and shuriken like a mad man. Shushu pulled two kunai and tried to block as much as possible but still took a lot of scratches and even had a shuriken go in his left thigh. Kidoumaru smirked. "Opening!" He fainted a right and quickly threw a left hook which nailed Shushu flush in the ribs and sent him tumbling. "Time I use all my advantages." He charged and threw all three right arms. Shushu blocked the middle one but took the top right to the jaw and lowest right to the ribs again. Shushu rolled across the ground a bit before he came to a stop and quickly rolled to his right as Kidoumaru tried to drive all six hands into his chest. "Damn!"

"So close kid now it's over."

"Really?" Shushu vanished in an instant and was beside Kidoumaru who had no time to react as Shushu kicked him in the side of the head before spinning and kicking him in the other side giving him a terrible case of whiplash before spinning on his right foot and drove his left right into his chest and sent him flying into a tree nearly breaking his back. Kidoumaru feel out cold upon contact with the ground.

"Finally." The chakra coming from Naruto's area increased again as Naruto, Bee and Fu fought the last Sound ninja. "Damn that's Jounin chakra levels over there from that kid." Shushu clenched his fist. "Took too long fighting this brat." He yanked out the shuriken and popped in a food pill. "No time to rest got to help them out." Shushu ran off to join Naruto and the others.

"Damn what is he?" Naruto panted as he looked at his opponent.

"Come is that all you have this is boring."

Rogue: Chapter

Chaos: A bit short but ok

Rogue: Yeah I know but this is a good point to leave off at

Chaos: Agreed thanks for reading and please review.


	8. Chapter 8

9 Lords

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter: 8

"Damn what is he?" Naruto panted as he looked at his opponent.

"Come is that all you have this is boring."

Flashback

Fu and Shushu jumped off into the surrounding woods as Naruto and Kimimaro stayed where they were. "Ready to fight?" Kimimaro just entered his battle stance. "Ok then no banter for now fine with me." Naruto pulled two kunai and charged. Naruto started to swing but Kimimaro easily dodged the deadly metal weapons. "You're good." Naruto smirked as ne spun and kicked only for it to be blocked and for him to yell. "Shit!" He pulled his foot back and saw the hole in it. "What was that?!" He saw Kimimaro's forearm bone sticking out like a spike on his arm. "Fuck."

"I am a Kaguya we can use our bones as weapons I tell you this because you will die here today then your allies."

"Fuck you!" Naruto flung his kunai and grunted as Kimimaro used his bone in his arm to block the attack. Kimimaro grabbed the bone and pulled it out now wielding his bone like a sword. "That's just gross." Naruto flipped his other kunai into a reverse hold and charged as Kimimaro returned the gesture. The two clashed kicking up dirt and grass.

"Impressive."

"Yeah I'm full of surprises." Kimimaro just nodded as the two jumped away and Naruto flung three shuriken which Kimimaro blocked with his bone sword. "Shadow clone jutsu." Five Naruto's appeared. "Let's see you handle this." The six Naruto's charged as Kimimaro seemed to smile a bit and pulled out another bone now wielding two bone swords. He blocked everything the Naruto's could throw at him as he stayed on defense for some reason. "What are you doing?"

"Bone bullet." Kimimaro shot the tip of his right pointer finger into a clones jaw and out the back of it's head making it vanish. "Having some fun." Naruto growled.

"Oh really."

"Yes." Kimimaro ducked under the attacking clone from behind him and slammed his hands into the ground. "Bone desert." Bones flew up from the ground impaling all four clones as Naruto himself just dodged the attack.

"Wow close."

"Yes next time I wont miss." Kimimaro charged as Naruto flipped his kunai into a forward grip and returned the charge. They clashed as Naruto held off both bone swords with one kunai. "You're pretty strong."

"Thanks." A bone flew out of Kimimaro's shoulder and nailed Naruto in his right shoulder. Naruto yanked his arm back on instinct and recived a double slash across the chest fro Kimimaro before he drone a straight kick to his open wounds and sent him flying hard into the ground.

"It's all over now though." Kimimaro went in for the kill when Bee cut him off.

"Sorry can't let you do that." Kimimaro just grunted as he jumped back.

"Fine two on one doesn't bother me."

"Yo Naruto you ok man." Naruto sat up.

"Yeah thanks to you." Bee smirked.

"Consider us even for when you saved my life earlier."

"Done."

"If you two are finished I'll be killing you now."

"Sure you will."

"Yeah we haven't even started yet." Naruto and Bee both drew on their demons chakra. Kimimaro was surprised at the sudden power boost.

"This might be somewhat entertaining." Kimimaro charged and quickly realized both were far faster than they had appeared to be before. kimimaro tried to implae Naruto but he caught the bone between his arm and body and actually snapped it in half as Bee drove his right foot into his jaw and sent him tumbling backwards.

"Oh he's not that good after all."

"Yeah maybe." Kimimaro sighed as he rubbed his jaw.

"I never expected this outcome." Kimimaro closed his eyes as he concentrated on his chakra and activated his curse marks first stage. "Shall we continue?"

"Sure."

"He just got stronger."

"Then stay back here I'll handle him solo." Naruto smirked.

"No way." The two charged and dodged the bone projectiles Kimimaro was firing at them. Bee tried to punch him but he shoved the fist off to his left and drove a bone covered hand into his gut driving the wind from Bee. Naruto came from above to kick him on the top of his head but Kimimaro grabbed his foot and spun flinging him into Bee's back. Kimimaro drew another bone from his arm and charged the two down ninjas when Fu appeared before him and drove a kick into his chest and sent him flying back.

"Looks like I'm needed here more than I thought."

"Fu!"

"Good timing." Fu smirked.

"Thanks." Kimimaro stood up and brushed himself off.

"Jiroubou lost."

"Yeah he did."

"Idiot." Fu grunted.

"Asshole he's your ally."

"Leave it be Fu." Fu pouted.

"Fine."

"You ready to go down Kimimaro?"

"No." Kimimaro focused as he did something he was forbidden from due to the strain it put his body through and activated stage two of his curse mark.

Flash Back Ends

"No we have plenty more in the tank right guys?"

"Yeah."

"I won't be beaten by some nobody." Kimimaro grinned.

"Come meet your end fools." Naruto, Bee and Fu charged as he ducked under Naruto's flying kick and then jumped and rolled across Bee's back and slamed a bone covered fist into Fu's face taking her down. Bee turned only to be kicked in the ribs by Kimimaro and sent tumbling away. Naruto threw a fist but Kimimaro blocked it and pulled naruto to him and drove his hand into his chest before popping a bone out of his hand into Naruto's chest. "See now you all die." Naruto chuckled as he grabbed his wrist and pushed forward and head butted Kimimaro. He stumbled back as Bee swept his legs out from under him and Fu jumped off Naruto's back and came crashing down with both knees to his chest cracking the ground under him. Kimimaro's eyes roll into the back of his head.

"And it's over." Fu and Naruto both fall over as Bee takes a deep breath.

"That was fun."

"Yeah...fun." Fu giggled.

"You two are crazy."

"No you are all crazy." The three freeze as Kimimaro tries to sit up but can't. His curse seal releases as he let's out a deep shudder. "Damn." Shushu shows up and sighs.

"Well you all tied huh?"

"Maybe." Shushu created two clones and lifted the three demon containers up.

"I better get you three back to Mel so she can help heal you."

"Thanks Shushu." Shushu smiled at Fu.

"Oh I prove myself." Fu chuckled a bit.

"A little."

"I'm happy then." Shushu looked down at Kimimaro.

"Leave him he's not a threat to anyone now." Shushu sighed.

"Ok boss." Shushu walked off as Kimimaro laid on the ground wondering why Naruto let him live.

"He's complicated that Naruto Uzumaki."

Rogue: Chapter

Chaos: Three in one day wow

Rogue: Yeah I'm on fire

Chaos: Well good you need to be

Rogue: Thanks for reading and please review


	9. Chapter 9

9 Lords

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter: 9

Shushu sighed. "Why did I leave that kid alive Naruto?"

"Simple I told you too." Shushu growled.

"Idiot why?!"

"I'm not sure but I have a feeling he'll be of help someday." Shushu just shook his head.

"If you say so kid." Naruto looked to Bee and Fu.

"Thanks for the help I didn't expect him to be so strong I'm lucky to be alive." Bee grinned.

"Like I said we're even now." Fu smiled.

"We're friends now I had to help you out." Bee nodded.

"We are friends which is why I would like you all to meet my brother besides you can meet Yugito she's another demon container." Naruto smiled.

"Deal but I'm sure Mel want's us to take it easy with our wounds."

"Damn straight we can move out tomorrow and not a moment sooner." Naruto laughed.

"The doctor has spoken I guess Shushu and Kiki will have to set up camp." Kiki sighed.

"Damn." Shushu laughed as he stood up.

"Come on Kiki let's get to work." Kiki stood up as the two walked off. Naruto smirked.

"So Mel how bad do you like Shushu?" Mel choked on her water.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Fu blanked.

"You like Shushu?" Mel laughed nervously.

"Naruto is just stirring the pot."

"Sure I am Mel." Fu giggled.

"I don't care Mel but seriously him?" Mel blushed.

"Maybe." Bee just laughed.

"So that's why she came huh?"

"Probably." Mel shrunk into herself.

"So mean." The three demon containers laughed.

"Sorry Mel." Mel smiled.

"That's ok Naruto." Shushu and Kiki returned.

"Ok camps up and fire is going."

"Cool." Naruto smirked. "Shushu carry me I'm not suppose to move." Shushu chucks a kunai at Naruto who jumps. "Asshole!"

"Look you can move." Naruto flipped Shushu off.

"Yeah your so funny Shushu." Bee and Fu laughed as Mel giggled. "Come on let's go to the camp." Everyone moved over to where Kiki and Shushu built the camp.

"Nice job you guys."

"Thanks Mel."

"Ok Shushu go ahead and tell Fu the truth about everything wrong in Taki." Shushu sighed.

In Konoha

"So Taki's demon container Fu has gone missing?"

"Yes Hokage-sama they are asking for help finding her." Sarutobi hummed.

"Tell them we will keep an eye out for her but beyond that I can do nothing else." The ninja bowed.

"As you wish Hokage-sama." He left as Kakashi walked in.

"Hokage-sama."

"Kakashi you haven't been doing many missions lately." Kakashi chuckled.

"Yeah well I'm trying to get my own skills up as well as my teams sir." Sarutobi nodded.

"I understand Kakashi-kun and I got a mission that could help both you and your team." Kakashi stood at attention.

"Hokage-sama sir."

"I want you and your team to head to the country of wave something is wrong the Damiyou there sent a strange coded message to the fire Damiyou and he want's it checked out."

"No offence but this is a B-rank at most my team isn't ready." Sarutobi nodded.

"Agreed which is why this mission will be carried out by all three rookie teams as well as your friend Gai's team." Kakashi sighed.

"Understood sir."

"Kakashi this mission is very important understand."

"Of course sir I'll get it done." Sarutobi smiled.

"Good now go inform your team my son should be here soon so I can tell him." Kakashi nodded as he walked out of the office.

With Naruto's group

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto looked at Bee.

"You just did." Bee laughed.

"I was suppose to go to Wave country for a mission and I'd like to complete it no matter what." Naruto blinked and sighed.

"Well I guess we can detour out to Wave before meeting your brother and Yugito."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Rogue: And done

Chaos: Oh boy

Rogue: Yep

Chaos: Something bad is going to happen I can feel it

Rogue: Probably anyways thanks for reading and please review


	10. Chapter 10

9 Lords

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter: 10

"Ok is everyone ready to move out." The kids nodded as Kakashi sighed. 'Something bad is going to happen I just know it.' "Alright then listen to your Jounin instructor and follow our rules understand."

"Yes sir!" Kakashi nodded as he lead the group out of the village with Sasuke and Neji right behind him. Gai and Lee were standing next to each other as the girls were behind them talking. Kurenai was behind the girls with Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Sai and Choji behind her and Asuma was in the rear.

With Naruto's group

"Ok guys with Mel's ok we're ready to move out but, Bee needs us to go to Wave country for something." Bee chuckled nervously.

"Yeah our Damiyou got an encrypted message asking for help and my team was to go find out what was wrong"

"So we will be taking a detour to Wave country." Shushu sighed.

"Great it's nearly a day away." Naruto laughed.

"Oh come on Shushu let's get going." Shushu just shook his head.

"Fine."

"Is everyone ready?"

"No." Everyone looked at Fu.

"What's wrong?" Fu growled.

"What's wrong...my parents were killed and I was blamed for it what the hell do you thinks wrong!"

"Fu."

"I'm going back and kicking their asses right now."

"No." Fu growled.

"What!"

"I said no dammit!" Fu was startled by Naruto's outburst. "They will pay in time in a way that can't come back to harm us understand." Fu sighed.

"Can you do that?" Naruto smirked.

"Of course I can now come on." Naruto turned and headed off towards Wave as Fu sighed and started following him.

"Damn."

"He has that way with people Bee." Bee just nodded as he followed them with Kiki and Mel behind him and Shushu covering the rear.

Wave

"How goes the work?"

"Fine sir the Damiyou's forces only pose a minor threat with our number of hostages."

"Good and if his forces should move I have a trump card...isn't that right Zabuza?" The missing nin grunted.

"I just need the money don't think I'm your friend Gato." Gato smiled.

"That's fine Zabuza I understand this is business only."

"Good." Zabuza walked off.

"I don't trust him."

"Neither do I but I need him for now."

"Understood sir."

"Besides Gato has me for problems like him." Gato smiled.

"Kenji your back."

"Yes sir."

"How went the latest shipment?"

"Good one of the clients tried to cheat us and I reminded him of the penalty of that." Gato nodded.

"Good I can always trust you Kenji." Kenji smiled.

"Of course."

"Ok then let's get on with our plans." Gato walked out of his warehouse with his two bodyguards at his side and Kenji behind him.

Next day Noon

Kakashi and the rest of the Konoha team arrived to the meeting point to see three row boats siting in the water. The leader of the boatmen got ashore. "Thank god some help finally."

"Yes sir we are from Konoha the Damiyou got your strange message." The man nodded.

"Yes I'm glad they sent a small army to aid us that thug Gato won't know what hit him and his empire." Kakashi felt a shiver run down his back.

"What exactly is happening on your island?" The guy blinked.

"They didn't break the code?" Kakashi sighed.

"Not totally."

"I see Gato runs a shipping business and uses it to traffic drugs, weapons, slaves and prostitutes." Kakashi cursed.

"That's just perfect."

"Oh it gets better he has an entire village held captive tying down the Damiyou's hands and an army of thugs and a few ninjas even." Kakashi and the other Jounin looked at one another.

"This is B-rank."

"I agree."

"Yosh this is almost too much."

"No way Gai-sensei we can handle it."

"This is insane how do we fight an army with so many greenhorns?"

"By turning them into soldiers Asuma." Asuma sighed.

"I don't like this."

"Agreed but we have to continue forward."

"Let's get going then."

"Calm down Sasuke."

"He is correct Kakashi-san we should get moving."

"Neji has a point Kakashi." Kakashi was still conflicted but sighed.

"Ok then let's get going." They split apart and boarded the three boats which slowly rowed across the ocean.

hour later

Naruto and the others arrived at the meeting point to find no one. "Well damn."

"Great where is our ride?"

"They must have decided you weren't coming."

"Ok then how do we get across?" Shushu smirked.

"I happen to have a life raft in my pack." He took off his bag.

"Why?" Shushu shrugged at Fu.

"You never know whats going to happen."

"Good job Shushu."

"Thanks Naruto." Shushu pulled out the raft and after it was inflated the group got in and rowed across to the island of Wave. They landed on a beach and the first thing they noticed was the lack of sound coming from the nearby village.

"That's strange."

"Yeah let's check it out."

"Is that a good idea Naruto?" Naruto shrugged.

"No clue." Naruto started to walk away.

"Idiot." Shushu turned to Fu, Mel and Kiki. "You three stay here me and Bee will keep him out of trouble."

"Right." Bee and Shushu took off after Naruto as Fu and Kiki pulled the life raft ashore.

"This seems like a bad idea to me." Fu patted Mel.

"Don't worry we'll all be fine."

"Naruto slow down." Naruto stopped as Bee and Shushu caught up to him just outside the village.

"Took you long enough." Shushu growled.

"Your an ass you know that." Naruto smiled.

"Yep come on." Bee chuckled as Shushu just shook his head.

"He'll be the death of me." The first thing they noticed was glass windows were shattered in most of the buildings and doors were broken down.

"This must be their doing."

"Who's?"

"Gato's thugs my team was sent to help the Damiyou launch a counter attack against this man and his gang of thugs but you know what happened to me."

"Yeah. So what happened here?"

"This must be the village that Gato took hostage making it harder for the Damiyou to mount an offensive."

"He took an entire village captive?" Shushu was a little impressed even if the guy was a slime.

"Yeah his thugs number into the hundreds."

"Great so a bunch of cannon fodder."

"He also has a few ninjas in his employment." Naruto smiled.

"Ok that's more like it."

"You're crazy." Naruto smiled.

"I've heard that before."

"Who is working for Gato Bee?" Bee sighed.

"No idea."

"Great."

"Cool unknown enemies I hope they prove a challenge."

"Really?"

"Yep." Shushu just shook his head.

"Hey! Who are you three?" The guys turned to see seven low class bandits standing at the other end of the street.

"Look fodder." Bee smirked.

"Allow me I haven't stretched for a bit." Naruto smiled as Shushu grunted.

"Go ahead." Bee smiled as he rushed at the bandits.

"They must bee enemies kill them!" The bandits charged as Bee ducked under the first ones punch and uppercut him in the gut knocking him out in one blow.

"Fuck!"

"What is he?" Bee spun and kicked another one in the face and sent him flying into a window and shatter it.

"He's got to be a ninja!"

"Shit!"

"Run!" The other five turned to run when Bee ran in-between them and dropped each with well placed punches.

"Done." The five fell to the ground. Naruto clapped.

"Well done."

"I could have done better." Naruto laughed.

"Sure Shushu you can prove it next time." Bee walked back over.

"We should regroup and make our way to the Damiyou's place." Naruto sighed.

"You're right."

"Finally a good idea." Naruto growled.

"I have good ideas Shushu." Shushu deadpaned.

"No you don't." Naruto pouted.

"No respect I tell you." Bee laughed.

"Come on let's go."

Rogue: Chapter

Chaos: Nice

Rogue: Thank you

Chaos: Can't wait for him to run into the Konoha ninjas

Rogue: Yep that will be fun

Chaos: Ok well thanks for reading everyone

Rogue: Please review


	11. Chapter 11

9 Lords

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

Chapter: 11

Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma watched as their young charges did sparing matches. "This is so bad."

"Agreed Asuma they are not ready for an army."

"Then why are we here Kakashi?" Kakashi sighed.

"I fear soon they will need to be ready for war." Gai blinked.

"Why?"

"Gut feeling."

"We're here because of a gut feeling."

"I'm sorry Asuma." Asuma sighed.

"I trust you Kakashi." Kurenai huffed.

"This is something we need to do anyways they are ninjas after all."

"Kurenai is right this many ninjas should have no problem facing an army of thugs." Kakashi smiled.

"Good then lets get training." They had just started when one of the Damiyou's men ran over.

"We may have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"A few ninjas and two civilians are coming this way." Kakashi cursed.

"Ok me and Gai will check it out you two get them ready just encase this is an attack."

"Right." Kakashi and Gai took off. Naruto and the others could see the palace of the Damiyou ahead when two blurs jumped over the wall.

"Crap."

"Ninjas?"

"Yeah Naruto hide your face they're Konoha ninjas." Naruto nodded as he pulled up his bandana he used as a face mask. The group stopped as Gai and Kakashi landed before them.

"Why are you coming here?" Bee sighed.

"I'm from Kumo and I have a mission here as do the three Taki ninjas." Kakashi nods as he looks them over. He notices that Kiki's headband has a scratch on it. "Why is your headband scratched?" Kiki twitched.

"We feel under attack from some of Gato's thugs and it must have got hit in the fray." Kakashi hummed.

"Ok well I'd love to say Konoha has this under control but truth is strength in numbers so the four of you can help us out."

"Thank you."

"Where did the civilians come from?" Mel rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"We were being chased by those thugs and if not for these ninjas me and my son could have been seriously hurt." Kakashi sighed.

"I'm sure the Damiyou will give you refuge for a bit." Naruto grunted.

"I want to fight." Mel squeezed his shoulder.

"Dear I'm sure it's far too dangerous for you." Naruto crossed his arms.

"They tried to hurt you I'll make them pay." Kakashi chuckled as he bent down.

"Hey kid your mom's right it's too dangerous for an untrained person to fight." Naruto pouted.

"Then train me?"

"Can't against the rules." Kakashi stood up. "Come on let's get going." Kakashi and Gai lead the way back to the Damiyou's palace. Once they were away from Kakashi and Gai Naruto sighed.

"Damn that was close."

"I thought you played a whiny little kid well Naruto." Naruto growled.

"I hate you sometimes Shushu." Shushu smiled.

"We have something in common then I hate you sometimes too." Shushu turned to Kiki. "Good cover up by the way." Kiki smiled.

"Thanks."

"Well let's keep careful I have a feeling the silver haired one didn't buy everything." Shushu nodded.

"That's Kakashi Hakate Konoha's top Jounin former ANBU captain and all around bad ass even better than me."

"Wow."

"He's not Konoha's ace for nothing."

"Yeah and Gai is no slouch either."

"You mean the guy in green spandex who stayed quiet?"

"Yeah he was scanning the surroundings for a trap."

"Good catch Naruto."

"I'm pretty cunning."

"I see that."

"Well if you two are done let's go see the Damiyou."

"Bee's right." The group walked into the compound.

"Gai."

"Yeah I noticed they were all pretty chatty for a recent meeting."

"Right something deeper is going on there."

"Should we tell the others?"

"No don't want to distract them."

"Understood Kakashi-kun."

Abandoned village

Kenji sighed as he slapped one of the thugs. "Huh?"

"What happened?"

"Kenji oh god we have a problem." The thug shook his head. "The Damiyou has ninjas helping him." Kenji sighed.

"Perfect this is what we didn't want to happen."

"One of them was seriously fast and took us all out."

"Don't worry me and the other ninjas we have will handle them."

"I'm sorry Kenji." Kenji patted the man on the back.

"Calm down it's not your guys fault help me get the others up." He nodded as they woke up the others.

With Naruto's group

"That was easier to pull off than I thought."

"Yeah he was glad to have more help and understood our thought out plan."

"Yep now to keep Konoha from figuring us out."

"That will be easier said than done."

"Agreed let's worry about that later."

"Shushu is right for now let's figure out how to save those people."

Rogue: And done

Chaos: Nice work

Rogue: Thank you

Chaos: Something bad is going to happen between Naruto and the Konoha ninjas I just feel it

Rogue: That may be true but for now let's end with thanking the readers

Chaos: Right and please review


	12. Chapter 12

9 Lords

Chapter: 12

Naruto sighed as he quietly sliped out of the Daimyo's compound. "Sorry guys but someone will figure me out if I stay." Naruto stuffed his hands into the pockets of his blue jeans as he walked away. 'So what now?'

**"Simple we find some of Gato's thugs and start taking his army down."** Naruto nodded as he headed for the nearest village to see if he could find any sign of Gato's trops.

Next morning

Shushu was the first person to wake up and quietly slipped out of bed. He looked over to Naruto's cot and blinked before doing a double take. "Damn." Shushu went over to Bee and shook him awake.

"What's wrong?"

"Naruto left."

"What?"

"Yeah he's gone the cot's empty and his gear is missing."

"Well shit hope he stays out of trouble."

"Yeah." Shushu sighed. "That guy is a magnet for trouble."

With Naruto

He quietly snuck through the tall grass as he circled the camp. 'Those guys said this was one of Gato's main camps in this area.'

**"Yeah it looks like a miniature town made of tents."**

'How many guys do you think they got?'

**"Oh let's see." **Kurama went silent for a moment. **"250 at most maybe a bit more."**

'Damn that's some tough odd's.'

**"Yeah but with shadowclones you can easily even the odd's."**

'That's true.' Just then some of the thugs stood at attention.

"Meizu what's up?"

"Get ready me and my brother will be leading you guys out in a bit to take out another village."

"Ok sir." Meizu walks away as the thugs sigh.

"I don't trust those Demon Brothers."

"Yeah but the boss put them in charge so for now we deal with it." The other thugs nod as thy pack up their gear.

'Well shit.'

**"Indeed what now?"**

'No choice but to follow them and hope maybe they run into resistance.'

**"Good idea brat."**

'I hate you sometimes.' Naruto deadpanned as he watched the thugs pack up and start to march out of the camp. 'Ok let's roll Kyubbi.'

**"Whatever."**

'You could try being a bit more exited.' Naruto sighed as he slowly followed behind the army of thugs.

Damiyo's palace

Kakashi sighed as he watched the young ninjas still continue to do the tree climbing exercise. "They are doing far better than I expected."

"Really?" Shushu walked up to Kakashi. "They should already know how to do the tree climbing exercise."

"Maybe." Kakashi sighed. "What's really going on with your group?"

"What do you mean?"

"Random ninjas from different villages getting along so well." Kakashi sent a side glance at his fellow Jonin. "I'm not an idiot there's something your not telling us."

"Does it really matter." Shushu looked at Kakashi. "It's my group not yours so you don't need to worry about it."

"Hum." Kakashi hummed as he pulled out his famous orange book. "If it causes problems for our mission it will become my problem."

"Fair enough." Shushu turned away as he saw a samurai walking over. "Looks like something might have come up."

"Sir's the Damiyo request your presence."

"Ok." Kakashi shut his book. "Lead the way." The samurai nodded as he headed for the palace as Kakashi and Shushu followed him. They entered the throne room as the Damiyo stood up.

"Ah good your both here." The Damiyo walked over to the two ninjas. "We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Simple one of Gato's camps has mobilized and is heading for a nearby village."

"And you want us to handle the issue instead of your samurai."

"Yes considering they are being lead by two of Gato's hired ninjas the 'Demon Brothers'."

"And how many bandits are with them?"

"Over two hundred."

"I see." Kakashi looks at Shushu. "Well that's not terrible."

"Agreed." Shushu sighs. "It would be easier if we combined our groups and worked together."

"Yes it would." Kakashi sighs. "I'm not sure the Gennin would be up to the task alone anyways so some extra help would be appreciated."

"Alright then." Shushu nods. "I'll go my group ready and we'll meet you at the village." Kakashi nods as Shushu leaves.

"So all of you ninjas will be going?"

"Yes Damiyo-san we will take care of this issue with ease."

"Thank you." The Damiyo smiles. "It's been too long since I could strike back at this mad man." Kakashi nods as he leaves to get his group of ninjas ready.

At the village later

"We made it ahead of them."

"Of course we did." Kakashi looked at Gai. "We're all ninjas they may have been closer but we are all far faster."

"Your right." Shushu nods. "We evacuated all the civilians and are ready to fight these idiots."

"Yosh then let us get ready for their arrival." The three Jonin jump off to their respective areas.

"Hey Meizu."

"What?"

"It's really quiet." Gozu looks around as they near the village. "I think somethings up."

"I agree." Meizu sighs. "This feels like a trap." Just then Meizu leans his head back a bit as a kunai flies right in front of his face and hits a bandit behind him in the throat.

"What the hell!"

"We have resistance to deal with."

"Just great."

Tenten looked shocked as she turned to Gai. "How did I miss?"

"Simple he's a well seasoned Chunin ninja Tenten-san." Gai turned to her. "It's not surprising you missed."

"One things for sure." Neji activated his Byakugan. "They know we're here."

"Well Meizu you almost got killed." Gozu smirked.

"Oh shut up Gozu."

"Well that could have gone better." Meizu and Gozu look up and sees Kakashi standing on top of a building. "Hey there why don't you do the smart thing here and surrender now."

"And if we did surrender?"

"We'd keep you alive for the time being until you were tried for your crimes and needed to be executed."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah if you two would kindly point us in the direction of your boss that would be nice."

"Which one?" Meizu smirked.

"Well I'd prefer Gato but I guess Zabuza would be good enough." Kakashi eye smiled. "I'm sure we could get the info out of him."

"Pft you're joking right." Meizu smirked. "How about we just use our numbers advantage and kill all of you."

"Well if that's the way you want it then step into the village and see what happens."

"We're not stupid you know." Gozu turned to his brother. "The village is obviously booby trapped."

"Of course it is." Meizu stretched his hands over his head. "We'll wait right here for you to come to us."

"Well then I guess that means your not that smart." Kakashi smirked as he lifted his hand and a hail of kunai came flying at the group of enemies. Most of the bandits actually dodge the kunai but as Kakashi had predicted they rushed into the village as Meizu and Gozu sighed.

"Stupid fools."

"We better help them or Gato will bitch at us." The two brothers slowly entered the village as they heard screams coming from their army.

'Well shit.'

**"Indeed with this many Konaha ninjas you will likely be made."**

'I can't just sit here.'

**"Then it's time for ninja one o one killing from the shadows." **Naruto sighed but knew the Kyuubi was right.

'Well then it's show time.' Naruto quickly rushed into the village making sure to stay hidden in the shadows for the time being.

"There's a lot of bandits." Sakura huffed as she ducked under a punch and grabbed the bandits arm and flipped him onto his back before plunging a kunai into his head.

"Yeah well this is part of the job Sakura." Sasuke blocked a punch and nailed him in the jaw with a quick right before snatching his arm and breaking the bandits wrist.

"This is a bit of a problem." Sai ducked and drove his katana through the bandits gut before pulling it out and turning to block a second ones attempt at beheading him.

"Understatement of the year." Kiba jumped up and kicked a bandit in the head so hard he snapped his neck.

"Well at least we aren't dealing with ninjas too." Hinata struck another bandit in the throat crushing it and watched as he fought for air.

"Indeed." Shino was easily dispatching of multiple bandits at once with his bugs.

"Yosh!" Lee took down three bandits at once with one roundhouse kick. "We shall prevail with the power of youth!"

"Lee's ramblings aside we are dwindling their numbers quite quickly." Neji took out a bandit quickly by striking him in the heart.

"Yeah I noticed that too." Tenten quickly downed a bandit with a well thrown kunai. "It almost seems too easy."

"Whatever." Shikamaru had his hands stuffed in his pockets as he easily dodged the wild knife swipes of three different bandits. "This is troublesome." Suddenly a giant right hand punched all three men at once.

"Come on Shikamaru you aren't even trying." Choji huffed as he turned and took out another bandit.

"He's right mister strategist." Ino ducked a punch and decked the guy with a strong uppercut. "Why don't you tell us how to handle this situation in a timely manner."

"Because it's troublesome." Shikamaru sighed before ducking a sneak attack from one of the bandits and kicked him in the chest before throwing a kunai into his throat killing him.

"Dammit Shikamaru!"

"Alright just give me a minute." Shikamaru grumbled as he went over multiple scenarios in his head.

"Well?"

"You're not going to like my answer."

"Who cares man." Kiba ducked and drove his claw like hand into the bandits side before pulling back out.

"This is the best course of action for the moment."

"Really?"

"I thought as much." Neji drove three well placed strikes to the bandits chest as he dropped dead.

"Yosh so we just keep fighting at random till they stop coming."

"Exactly." Sasuke noticed three bandits suddenly drop dead but didn't see their killer.

"You noticed it too." Sai drove his sword through another bandits gut without looking.

"Someone is picking off bandits from the shadows."

"Indeed." Another bandit feel not twenty feet from Ino who didn't notice it.

"Weird."

"Instead of trying to figure that out we should keep acting unaware." Neji struck another bandit. "Maybe he'll reveal himself by accident."

"That is the best course of action." Shino nodded.

"Troublesome."


End file.
